Entscheidung aus Liebe
by MonaGirl
Summary: Nach dem Ende der 3. Staffel, ein paar Wochen später. Christian und Kimber versuchen, unabhängig voneinander, ihr Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, doch die Vergangenheit holt sie ein ... Spoiler Warnung!
1. Chapter 1

**Titel**: _Entscheidung aus Liebe_

**Autor**: Mona

**Erscheinungstermin**: 01/2006

**Disclaimers**: Ryan Murphy und Crew ... Die Rechte an den Original-Charakteren der Serie Nip/Tuck liegen bei FX Networks. Die Rechte an allen weiteren Charakteren sowie der aktuellen Storyline liegen bei mir. Ich hege mit dieser Story keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten. Sie dient allein dem Vergnügen der Fans.

**Genre**: Drama

**Rating**: PG

**Zusammenfassung**: Fängt ein paar Wochen nach dem Finale von Staffel 3 an. Christian und Kimber versuchen nach den Carver Angriffen, ihr Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Doch die Vergangenheit holt sie ein ... 

Unruhig ging Christian in seinem Apartment auf und ab, während er immer wieder auf die Uhr schaute. Sie hatte doch gesagt, dass sie heute kommen wollte, um ihre Sachen abzuholen. Und es war nun schon nach 4 Uhr. Und er hatte Sean versprochen, dass er ihm noch bei einer Nasenscheidewandkorrektur assistieren würde.

Nachdem er noch einmal einen letzten Blick auf die Uhr geworfen hatte, deren Zeiger sich heute noch langsamer zu bewegen schienen als sonst, ging Christian ins angrenzende Schlafzimmer und schob die Türen zum Kleiderschrank auf. Da hingen sie, Kimbers Kleider, ordentlich nebeneinander aufgereiht. Christian schluckte. Drei Wochen waren vergangen, seit sie ihm im Krankenhaus nach ihrer OP mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie es vorziehen würde, ihr Leben ohne ihn zu leben. In dieser Zeit hatte er versucht, sie aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen. Doch die Erinnerungen hatten ihn immer wieder eingeholt.

Der süßliche Duft ihres Parfüms hing in jedem Winkel des Apartments, und bei allem was er tat, spürte er ihre Gegenwart. In den ersten Tagen nach ihrer Trennung war es ihm unmöglich gewesen, im großen Doppelbett zu schlafen. Er hatte es stattdessen vorgezogen, auf dem Sofa zu nächtigen. Aber Ruhe war ihm auch dort nicht vergönnt gewesen. Alpträume hatten ihn heimgesucht. Was er tagsüber versucht hatte zu verdrängen, war in der Nacht wieder hochgekommen. Und so manche Nacht war er schweißgebadet aufgewacht, weil er Kimbers Schreie hörte.

Quentin hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Er hatte sie nicht nur äußerlich verletzt sondern auch innerlich. Er hatte alles zerstört, was ihr einmal lieb und teuer gewesen war – ihre Hoffnung, ihr Vertrauen und ihre Liebe.

Christian sah wieder auf die Uhr. Wieso ließ sie ihn so lange warten? Kimbers letzte Worte gingen ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf.

„Du hast mir einmal vorgeworfen, dass ich nur das lieben würde, was du verkörperst, gutes Aussehen, Erfolg, Ansehen. Das stimmt nicht. Ich habe dich immer um deiner selbst willen geliebt. Selbst noch, nachdem du mich an Merrill verkauft hattest. Aber du hast in mir immer nur dein Aushängeschild gesehen. Die süße kleine naive Kimber, die alles tut, um Dr. Troy's Wünsche zu erfüllen. Zehn Schönheitsoperationen und fast mein Leben hat es mich gekostet, dich zufrieden zu stellen. Damit ist jetzt Schluss!"

Christians Gedankengang wurde abrupt unterbrochen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Sie ist da! Dachte er voller Freude. Erwartungsvoll öffnete er die Tür und wünschte sich, dass er sie niemals geöffnet hätte.

„Hi! Du hast dich seit mehreren Wochen nicht mehr bei mir gemeldet, und auf meine Anrufe reagierst du auch nicht mehr. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht." Ohne zu Zögern und seinen erstaunten Blick ignorierend, ging Abby an Christian vorbei. „Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht?" Ihr Blick wanderte suchend durch die Räume des Apartments.

„Nein, ich meine .. ja ..." stotterte Christian. Er fühlte sich durch Abbys plötzliches Auftauchen ein wenig überrumpelt. Seufzend wischte er sich über die Stirn. „Ich erwarte jemanden", sagte er unwirsch.

„Eine Frau?"

Christian verdrehte genervt die Augen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Abby beim letzten Besuch so direkt gewesen war. „Ich denke nicht, dass dich das was angeht."

„Ist schon gut. Ich wollte nur kurz auf einen Sprung vorbeikommen, um zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist."

„Es geht mir gut. Würdest du nun bitte wieder gehen!" Christian spürte, dass er kurz davor war, die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

Abby spürte seine Anspannung. Mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln ging sie auf ihn zu und strich ihm leicht mit dem Finger über die Lippen. „Ich wüsste eine Methode, wie man deine Spannungen ganz schnell abbauen kann."

„Lass das!" Christian wich einen Schritt zurück. „Hatte ich dir nicht schon bei unserem letzten Treffen gesagt, dass wir uns nicht mehr sehen können!"

„Ja, hast du. Aber deshalb können wir doch Freunde bleiben, oder etwa nicht?" Sie fuhr sich mit einem wollüstigen Lächeln über die Lippen.

„Auf diese Art von Freundschaft kann ich verzichten!"

Abby lachte leise. „Ruf mich an ... jederzeit ... Tag und Nacht ..." Sie zog aus ihrer Handtasche eine braune Papiertüte hervor und legte sie aufs Bett.

Christian starrte erst die Papiertüte und dann Abby an. „Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Was soll das?"

„Ich habe eine kleine Überraschung für dich", grinste Abby.

„Verschwinde, oder es wird dir noch leid tun, mich jemals kennen gelernt zu haben!" Christian hatte endgültig die Nase voll. Er packte grob Abbys Arm und schob sie entschlossen zur Tür hinaus. Zu seiner größten Überraschung wehrte sie sich nicht einmal dagegen. Durch die geschlossene Tür konnte er hören, wie sie albern kicherte. Als würde sie ihn auslachen.

Christian lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die Tür und schloss die Augen. Auf was hatte er sich da nur eingelassen? Die Frau war krank, psychisch krank, besessen. Wieso hatte er das nicht schon vorher bemerkt? Aber natürlich, wer bereit war, sich beim Sex eine Papiertüte über den Kopf zu ziehen, der konnte nicht ganz normal sein. Wenn er damals nicht so verzweifelt und frustriert gewesen wäre wegen der geplatzten Hochzeit hätte er sich nie auf so jemanden wie Abby eingelassen. Sie war ein netter Zeitvertreib gewesen – für eine Weile. Und sie war willig. Eine Eigenschaft, die er schon immer an einer Frau geschätzt hatte. Doch das alles gehörte der Vergangenheit an, seitdem Kimber wieder aufgetaucht war. Er wollte sie und keine andere Frau, und er war bereit, alles dafür zu tun, um sie ebenfalls davon zu überzeugen, dass sie zusammen gehörten.

Christian stieß sich von der Tür ab und begann wieder nervös im Apartment auf und ab zu laufen. Und dann hörte er es, ein leises, zaghaftes Klopfen. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich sofort und seine Hände wurden feucht. Nachdem er noch einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte öffnete er die Tür.

„Hallo Christian."

Wie betäubt stand er da und starrte sie nur an. Die ganze Zeit hatte er sich diese Situation vorgestellt, wie es sein würde, Kimber wiederzusehen. Und er hatte sich soviel zurechtgelegt, was er ihr alles sagen wollte, und nun war er nicht einmal fähig, auch nur ein Wort herauszubringen.

„Darf ich reinkommen?" Kimber blinzelte irritiert.

Christian räusperte sich. „Ja ... natürlich. Komm rein!"

Während Kimber an ihm vorbei ging, musterte er sie unauffällig. Ihre blonden Haare hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, wohl, damit man ihre noch vorhandenen kahlen Stellen am Kopf nicht so sehen konnte und sie trug eine einfache dunkelblaue Jeans und eine weiße langärmelige Bluse. Sie schien ein wenig an Gewicht verloren zu haben, denn ihre gesamte Gestalt wirkte zerbrechlich.

Als Kimber sich zu ihm umwandte, hielt Christian für einen Moment den Atem an. Sie war fast völlig ungeschminkt und man konnte noch leichte Spuren der Operationsnarben erkennen. Aber das war es nicht, was ihn schockierte. Ihre Augen wirkten ausdruckslos und darunter konnte man tiefe Furchen und Schatten erkennen. Für einen Moment wurde Christian an die Zeit erinnert, als Kimber noch kokainabhängig war. Aber dieser Zustand rührte eindeutig von etwas anderem her. Schlaflose Nächte, tagelanges Tränen vergießen?

Kimber war sein prüfender Blick nicht entgangen. „Sieh mich bitte nicht so an!" bat sie.

„Wie sehe ich dich denn an?"

„So ... so ..." Kimber suchte nach den passenden Worten. „So mitleidig. Ich will dein Mitleid nicht. Ich bin nur hier, um meine Sachen abzuholen, und dann siehst du mich nie wieder."

Christian schluckte. Wie konnte sie nur so reden, nach allem, was zwischen ihnen gewesen war. Ihre abweisende Haltung verletzte ihn, aber er zwang sich dazu, sich nichts vor ihr anmerken zu lassen.

„Ja, bringen wir es hinter uns." Er ging ins Schlafzimmer und öffnete den Kleiderschrank.

Kimber zog einen großen Koffer unter dem Bett hervor und begann eilig ihre Kleidung in den Koffer zu stopfen. „So, das was dann alles," sagte sie nachdem die Sachen verstaut waren. Sie zog den Reißverschluss zu und sah ihn unschlüssig an. „Ich werde ihn zurückschicken, sobald ich Zeit habe."

„Du kannst ihn behalten."

Kimber schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich möchte ein neues Leben beginnen, Christian. Und dazu gehört auch, dass ich ..."

„...alle Erinnerungen an mich auslösche?" unterbrach er sie.

Kimber schüttelte den Kopf. Sie senkte den Kopf, damit er nicht sehen konnte, wie es wirklich in ihr aussah. Sie brauchte keine materiellen Dinge, um sich an ihn zu erinnern.

„Wo wohnst du eigentlich?" wechselte Christian plötzlich das Thema.

„Ich bin zu einer Freundin gezogen, bis ich ein eigenes Apartment gefunden habe."

„Brauchst du Geld?"

Kimber hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Ich komme schon über die Runden. Sobald die Narben vollständig verheilt sind will ich mir einen Job suchen."

„Hast du schon eine Ahnung was für einen Job? Ich könnte dir dabei helfen", bot Christian sich an.

Kimber schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist besser, wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen", sagte sie leise und wandte sich ab.

Christian sah, wie Kimber den Koffer nahm und zur Tür ging. Ein Gefühl der Hoffnungslosigkeit überkam ihn. Wenn sie nun gehen und diese Tür hinter sich schließen würde, würde er sie vielleicht wirklich nie mehr wiedersehen. Das konnte er nicht zulassen!

Mit ein paar Schritten war er an der Tür und stellte sich vor sie. „Bitte geh nicht! Ich möchte dir noch etwas sagen ..."

Kimber sah die Verzweifelung in seinen Augen, und für einen Moment wünschte sie sich nichts mehr, als in seine Arme zu sinken und ihm zu sagen, wie sehr sie ihn trotz allem immer noch liebte. Aber wie würde es dann weitergehen? Sie konnte nicht so tun, als ob die letzten Wochen nicht existiert hätten. Es war zu spät. Sie konnte nicht mehr in ihr altes Leben zurück. Und im Grunde genommen wollte sie das auch gar nicht.

„Was ... wolltest du mir noch sagen?" Kimber hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre Stimme ihr nicht mehr richtig gehorchte.

„Ich habe dir das nie sagen können, weil Quentin den schönsten Tag unseres Leben zu einem Alptraum verwandelt hat ..." Christian räusperte sich und ging dann langsam vor Kimber in die Knie während er nach ihrer Hand griff.


	2. Chapter 2

Irritiert und ein wenig geschockt sah Kimber zu ihm herab. Was hatte er vor?

Christians Stimme zitterte leicht, als er begann, vor Kimber sein Hochzeitsgelübde zu sprechen. „Bevor Du in mein Leben getreten bist, hatte ich vergessen oder verdrängt was es heisst, aufrichtige Gefühle zu zeigen. Erst durch dich habe ich erkannt, was im Leben wirklich zählt. Du hast mir gezeigt, was Liebe ist und was sie bedeutet, und Du hast mir bewiesen, dass es sich lohnt, dafür zu kämpfen. Wir haben eine weite Reise hinter uns, haben Höhen und Tiefen miteinander erlebt. Und ich habe jeden Tag mit dir als ein Geschenk empfunden. Nun stehen wir hier – vor Gott und schwören uns, dass diese Reise niemals enden möge. Ich liebe dich, Kimber und ich freue mich auf ein gemeinsames Leben mit dir."

Die Tränen hatten ihren Blick verschleiert, und Kimber versuchte sie wegzublinzeln. Das war einfach mehr, als sie ertragen konnte, mehr als sie erwartet hatte. Sie sank ebenfalls vor ihm auf die Knie und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Ganz automatisch fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Sie fühlte die Hitze seines Körpers, die Leidenschaft und Verzweifelung, die von diesem Kuss ausging, und sie wehrte sich nicht dagegen, als er begann, die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen ...

Christian glaubte zu träumen, als Kimbers Arme sich um seinen Hals legten und ihr Mund den seinen suchte. Wie sehr hatte er sich danach gesehnt! Sein Körper reagierte sofort. Sanft fuhr er mit seiner Zunge über die Operationsnarben an Brust und Bauch. Er hörte, wie sie leise stöhnte und sich ihr Körper ihm entgegenbog. Mit einem Ruck hob er sie in seine Arme und trug sie zum Bett hinüber ...

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen und mit einem Mal schienen alle Zweifel und Ängste beseitigt zu sein. Kimber war bereit, sich ihm ganz und gar hinzugeben, und nichts, aber auch gar nichts, würde sie nun noch davon abbringen. Sie fühlte, wie etwas unter ihr raschelte, als Christian sie vorsichtig auf dem Bett ablegte. Ganz instinktiv griff sie nach unten und zog den Gegenstand hervor. Sie hatten kaum Zeit, sich darüber zu wundern, was Christian mit einer Papiertüte im Bett machte, als aus den Falten des Umschlags ein Foto herausfiel. „Was zum Teufel ...?"

Völlig in Ekstase erkannte Christian zu spät, dass Kimber sich plötzlich in seinen Armen steif machte. Schweratmend hob er den Kopf und sah sie fragend an.

„Wer ist das?" Anklagend hielt Kimber ihm das Bild unter die Nase.

Mit einem Schlag fand Christian in die Realität zurück. Stöhnend richtete er sich auf. „Eine Patientin", sagte er schließlich nach einigem Zögern.

Kimber verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper, als wollte sie ihre Nacktheit verbergen. „Machst du neuerdings Hausbesuche, oder wieso steht auf der Rückseite „Ruf mich an!" ?" fragte sie mit hohntriefender Stimme.

Christian lächelte gequält. Zu mehr war er in diesem Moment auch nicht fähig. Er brauchte erst einmal Zeit, um den Koitus Interruptus zu verarbeiten, den Kimber verursacht hatte. „Reg dich nicht auf."

„Ich rege mich aber auf!" Kimber erhob sich vom Bett und knöpfte hastig ihre Bluse wieder zu. „Du wirst dich niemals ändern, nicht wahr, Christian?" Sie sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Hast du mir ihr geschlafen?"

Christian wand sich innerlich. Ihm war bewusst, dass er in der Falle saß. Es war egal, was er ihr jetzt antwortete. An Kimbers Gesichtsausdruck konnte er erkennen, dass sie sich schon ihr eigenes Bild von der Sache gemacht hatte.

„Hast du?" Ungeduldig wartete sie auf seine Antwort.

„Sie bedeutet mir nichts."

Kimber verdrehte genervt die Augen. Wieso mussten Männer immer direkten Fragen ausweichen? Sie hob anklagend den Finger. „Wir hatten eine Abmachung! Schon vergessen? Du hast vor unserer Trauung einen Vertrag unterschrieben, dass du dich nicht mehr heimlich mit anderen Frauen triffst."

„Wir sind nicht verheiratet, Sweetheart."

Kimber starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Tut mir leid." Christian erkannte, dass er mit seiner Äußerung zu weit gegangen war.

„Nein, mir nicht", schüttelte Kimber den Kopf. Sie ging zur Tür und griff nach dem Koffer. „Vielleicht sollte ich Quentin sogar dankbar sein, dass er mich davor bewahrt hat, den größten Fehler meines Lebens zu begehen!"

„Bitte sag das nicht!"

Kimber sah ihn traurig an. „Ich habe immer gewusst, dass du nicht treu sein kannst. Du bist einfach nicht dazu geboren, eine monogame Beziehung zu führen. Ich hatte immer Angst davor, dass du eines Tages rückfällig werden könntest. Gina hatte recht."

„Gina? Was hat sie damit zu tun?" Christian sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Sie hat mir die Augen über dich geöffnet. Sie sagte mir, dass du nur die eine Frau lieben würdest, die du nicht haben kannst – Julia."

Christian hatte mit einem Mal das Gefühl, als ob man ihm den Boden unter den Füssen wegziehen würde. Was wusste Gina über ihn und Julia? Hatte sie vielleicht gesehen, wie sie sich heimlich am Tag der Hochzeit geküsst hatten? Er räusperte sich, um seiner Stimme mehr Festigkeit zu geben. „Das ist völliger Blödsinn! Gina ist eifersüchtig. Sie würde sonst was behaupten, nur um uns auseinander zu bringen! Julia und ich ... das ist Vergangenheit. Es stimmt, wir waren uns mal sehr nahe, aber das ist vorbei."

„Ja, scheint so." Kimber zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Und an ihre Stelle ist .. wie heißt sie doch noch? – Abby gerückt."

„Ich dachte, du hättest mich verlassen!" Christian wusste, dass diese Ausrede lahm klang, aber er hatte einfach das Gefühl, sich verteidigen zu müssen.

„Ja," stieß Kimber bitter hervor. „Und du hast keine Zeit verschwendet. Während ich um mein Leben kämpfte, hast du dich hier amüsiert." Kimber ging an ihm vorbei und öffnete die Tür.

„Bitte geh nicht ... nicht so!" bat Christian.

„Ich kann das einfach nicht mehr. Ich habe keine Kraft mehr dazu", sagte Kimber mit tonloser Stimme. Sie fühlte schon wieder, wie Tränen in ihr hochstiegen. Aber diesmal würde sie nicht schwach werden. Und auch wenn sie draußen auf dem Hausflur zusammenbrechen würde, sie musste jetzt stark bleiben.

„Ich liebe dich!" stieß er verzweifelt hervor. „Bedeutet dir das denn gar nichts?"

Kimbers Gesicht brannte vor unterdrückter Tränen, aber sie drängte sie zurück. Es war alles gesagt. Es gab kein Zurück mehr. „Leb wohl, Christian!" Sie verließ das Apartment, ohne sich noch einmal nach ihm umzudrehen.

Wie betäubt stand Christian da und starrte die verschlossene Tür an. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass sie gegangen war. Hatte er noch vor einer Stunde die Hoffnung gehabt, dass sie wieder zu ihm zurückkehren würde, waren nun alle Hoffnungen, Träume und Wünsche zerstört. Noch nie hatte er sich so verloren und einsam gefühlt. Er ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und starrte gegen die Decke. Unbemerkt rollten Tränen über seine Wangen und durchnässten das Kopfkissen.


	3. Chapter 3

„Die Tupferzange, bitte!" Sean legte das Skalpell zur Seite, womit er gerade einen Schnitt im inneren der Nase des Patienten gemacht hatte und streckte die Hand in Christians Richtung aus. Doch dieser reagierte nicht auf seine Bitte.

„Christian? Ich brauche die Tupferzange!" wiederholte Sean ungeduldig.

„Was?" Erst jetzt schaute Christian auf. Aber sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ erkennen, dass er geistig immer noch völlig woanders war.

Sean ging kopfschüttelnd um den OP Tisch herum und holte sich Zange und Tupfer von einem kleinen Beistelltisch.

„Tut mir leid." Christian schloss erschöpft die Augen. „Ich bin heute nicht ganz bei der Sache."

„Ja, das merke ich", murmelte Sean. „Wie schon seit Wochen." Er sah seinen Partner mit einem prüfenden Blick an. „Was ist los?

„Nicht jetzt", sagte Christian abweisend. „Lass uns das hier erst zuende bringen, okay?"

Sean nickte. „Vielleicht würde dich ein Abendessen bei uns auf andere Gedanken bringen", versuchte er Christian aus der Reserve zu locken. „Julia würde sich sicher freuen."

Christian unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Julia war die letzte, die er jetzt sehen wollte. Er machte sich im Moment mehr Sorgen darüber, was Gina über ihn und Julia wusste. Diese Schlange! Unbewusst ballte er seine Fäuste.

„Was hältst du von der Idee?" drang Seans Stimme in Christians Bewusstsein.

„Welche Idee?"

„Mann, auf welcher Wolke lebst du derzeit eigentlich?" fragte Sean kopfschüttelnd.

„Tut mir leid."

„Du wiederholst dich." Seufzend schob Sean dem Patienten eine Tamponade in die frisch operierte Nase. Dann wandte er sich an Liz. „Du kannst ihn jetzt langsam wieder aufwachen lassen." Er schob Christian Richtung Tür. „Komm mit, wir müssen reden."

Kurze Zeit später saßen sich die beiden Freunde im Aufenthaltsraum gegenüber. Sean ergriff das Wort. „So geht das nicht weiter, Christian. Du bist unpünktlich, unzuverlässig und machst einen Fehler nach dem anderen." Er atmete tief durch und straffte die Schultern, bevor er fortfuhr. „Ich weiß, es ist nicht leicht für dich im Moment. Und es tut mir leid, was mit dir und Kimber passiert ist. Aber darunter darf die Arbeit nicht leiden. Es tut mir leid, es sagen zu müssen, aber in dem Zustand, indem du dich jetzt befindest, kann ich nicht zulassen, dass du an Patienten operierst."

Christian hatte die ganze Zeit schweigend und mit gesenktem Kopf da gesessen und sich Seans Vorwürfe angehört. Ruckartig schnellte sein Kopf nach oben. „Du willst mich entlassen?" fragte er fassungslos.

Sean schüttelte den Kopf. „So würde ich es nicht nennen. Ich würde eher sagen einen Urlaub gewähren. Wie damals, als Quentin dich ..." Er beendete den Satz nicht und räusperte sich verlegen. „Du weißt schon ... Gib dir ein wenig Zeit und gib Kimber Zeit, zu sicher selber zu finden. Sie hat ein Trauma erlitten. Du wirst sehen, wenn sie das Furchtbare verarbeitet hat wird sich schon alles wieder zwischen euch einrenken. Du weißt doch, die Liebe überwindet alles", fügte er grinsend hinzu.

Christians schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Miene wirkte wie versteinert „Kimber war heute da", sagte er mit tonloser Stimme. „Sie wollte ihre Sachen abholen. Und ich hab's vermasselt, einfach vermasselt ..." Er schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und stöhnte leise.

Sean stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum. Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand auf Christians Schulter. „Was ist passiert? Willst du es mir erzählen?"

Während Christian von den Ereignissen des Nachmittags erzählte, hörte Sean geduldig zu. Seine Miene ließ nicht erkennen, was er wirklich dachte. Erst als Christian seine Geschichte beendet hatte, wagte er einen Einwand.

„Du bist wirklich unverbesserlich und unbelehrbar", meinte Sean vorwurfsvoll. „Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht? Ich dachte, du schläfst nicht mehr mit Patientinnen!"

„Es war nur einmal", verteidigte Christian sich.

„Einmal zuviel." Sean sah ihn missbilligend an. „Und du wunderst dich, dass Kimber dich verlassen hat?"

Christian ignorierte Seans Bemerkung. „Ich weiß, dass sie mich noch liebt", sagte er nachdenklich. „Offiziell sind wir immer noch verlobt. Sie hat die Verlobung nie gelöst."

„Wenn du glaubst, dass du damit einen Besitzanspruch auf sie hast, hast du dich geirrt. So etwas ist heute eine reine Formsache. Sie hat sich von dir getrennt. Da bedeutet ein mündlich gegebenes Eheversprechen nicht mehr allzu viel."

„Aber Fakt ist, dass wir verheiratet wären, wenn Quentin sie nicht entführt hätte", beharrte Christian trotzig.

„Hör auf zu träumen!" Sean verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Siehst du nicht, dass du dich damit nur selber quälst! Als dein Freund und Arzt verordne ich dir hiermit eine Woche Urlaub. Entspann dich, ruh dich aus, versuche abzuschalten. Lass alles hinter dir."

Christian nickte. „Das heißt also, ab heute beginnt für mich das laue Leben?" Er rieb sich die Hände. „Prima!"

Sean sah ihn skeptisch an. Er nahm Christian den plötzlichen Freudenausbruch nicht ab. „Mach keine Dummheiten, okay?"

„Ich doch nicht", erwiderte Christian und grinste so breit, dass seine makellosen weißen Zähne zum Vorschein kamen. „Du hast recht. Das Leben ist viel zu kurz, um auch nur einen Tag davon zu verschwenden. Ich bin jung, erfolgreich, gutaussehend, und ich kann jede Frau haben, die ich will."

Sean begann sich nun ernsthaft Sorgen um seinen Freund zu machen. „Vielleicht solltest du nichts überstürzen."

Christian schlug Sean freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass wir so offen und ehrlich miteinander geredet haben."

Sean sah Christian nachdenklich hinterher, als dieser den Aufenthaltsraum fröhlich pfeifend verließ. Er kannte Christian lange genug, um zu erkennen, dass sein Freund und Partner geradewegs in eine schwere Krise hineinsteuerte.„Ich wünschte nur, dass du auch so ehrlich zu dir selber wärst", murmelte er gedankenverloren.


	4. Chapter 4

Christian betrat zögernd die Bar des Fitnessclubs und ließ seinen Blick in die Runde schweifen. Seitdem er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war, waren mehrere Wochen vergangen. Er nahm am Tresen platz und schaute sich um. Was wollte er hier eigentlich? Er hatte gleich nach dem Training nach Hause fahren wollen, doch die Bar hatte ihn fast magisch angezogen. Hier hatten er und Kimber nach ihren gemeinsamen Fitnesstrainingsstunden oft noch zusammengesessen und geredet. Und hier hatte auch alles begonnen. Hier war er Kimber das erste Mal begegnet. Sie hatte alleine am Tresen gesessen und an ihrem Drink genippt. Christian konnte sich noch an jedes Detail erinnern – wie sie ausgesehen hatte, was sie gesagt hatte. Er wusste sogar noch, welchen Song die Musicbox gespielt hatte, als er sie schließlich ansprach.

„_Single oder Doppel?"_

„_Doppel. Ich warte hier auf meinen Freund."_

„_Möchten Sie was trinken?"_

„_Ich trinke nicht."_

„Wie wärs mit einem Appetizer?" 

„_Ich esse nicht. Ich bin Model."_

„_Ich bin Schönheitschirurg."_

Sie waren danach zu seinem Apartment gefahren und hatten sich die ganze Nacht geliebt. Oder nein, damals war es noch keine Liebe gewesen. Sie hatten Sex gehabt. Aber schon damals hatte Christian gefühlt, dass es mit Kimber etwas besonderes war. Und danach hatte er sie wie Dreck behandelt und sich ihrer einfach entledigt, wie er es auch schon unzählige Male mit anderen Frauen getan hatte. Das Schicksal hatte sie zusammen gebracht, und nun hatte das Schicksal sie wieder getrennt. Gequält schloss er die Augen. Er wollte nicht mehr an sie denken.

„Dr. Troy, das ist eine Überraschung! Ich habe sie ja lange nicht gesehen. Was kann ich ihnen bringen?" Henry, der Barkeeper, ging sichtlich erfreut auf Christian zu.

„Ich war ... krank", log Christian.

„Wo ist denn ihre reizende Verlobte?" fragte Henry neugierig.

„Wir sind nicht mehr verlobt", erwiderte Christian wortkarg.

Henry schien sichtlich betoffen. „Das wusste ich nicht ..." Er räusperte sich. „Was darf ich ihnen bringen?"

„Einen Martini ... doppelt bitte."

„Kommt sofort."

Zwei Stunden und etliche Martinis später, hatte Christian das Gefühl, dass es ihm immer leichter fiel, nicht mehr an Kimber zu denken, Zumindest störten ihn die Gedanken an sie nicht mehr. Sein Kopf schien immer freier zu werden. Und die Stimmen um ihn herum nahm er wie in einen Wattebausch gehüllt wahr.

„So trifft man sich wieder. Hallo Christian!"

Christian drehte seinen Kopf mühsam in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam und begann zu grinsen. „Hallo Kimber!"

„Kimber?" Abby zog irritiert die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Wer ist das?"

Christian blinzelte sie an. Jetzt hatte er sogar schon Halluzinationen. „Abby?" fragte er ungläubig, als er sie schließlich nach mehrmaligen Blinzeln erkannte.

„Na endlich!" Abby schien sichtlich erleichtert.

„Was ... was ... tust ... tust du hier?" Christian bemerkte, dass es ihm allmählich sogar Schwierigkeiten bereitete, einen einfachen Satz herauszubringen.

„Was denkst du, was ich hier tue?" Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Ich habe mein tägliches Fitnessprogramm absolviert und wollte an der Bar noch etwas trinken."

Christian nickte, doch die leichte Nickbewegung genügte, damit der ganze Raum um ihn herum zu tanzen begann. Stöhnend griff er sich an den Kopf.

„Ich denke, du hast wohl für heute genug getankt." Abby schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Und dabei hatte ich noch gedacht, als ich dich hier sitzen sah, dass wir einen netten Abend zu zweit verbringen könnten", seufzte sie.

Christian starrte die leeren Gläser an, die vor ihm standen. Er bekam nicht mehr wirklich viel von dem mit, was um ihn herum geschah. Und es war ihm auch egal.

„Kannst du aufstehen?" Abby wusste nicht, wie viel Christian getrunken hatte, aber sie erkannte, dass er in diesem Zustand auf keinen Fall mehr Auto fahren konnte. „Komm", sagte sie bestimmt," ich bringe dich nach Hause."

Christian wusste weder wo er sich befand noch wie er hierher gekommen war, als er wieder langsam zu sich kam. Er spürte, dass er in etwas weichem lag und sich ein warmer Körper an ihn schmiegte. Aber er war einfach zu müde, um sich weitere Gedanken darüber zu machen. „Kimber ...", murmelte er mit geschlossenen Augen.

Abby rückte noch ein wenig näher an ihn heran. Sollte er nur glauben, dass sie seine verflossene Geliebte war. In dem Zustand, in dem er sich befand, war er wohl kaum fähig, den Unterschied festzustellen. Und sie bekam, was er ihr bisher verweigert hatte. Mit einem siegesbewussten Lächeln schlüpfte sie unter die Decke und begann mit ihren Lippen jeden Zentimeter seines nackten Körpers zu erforschen ...

Langsam erwachte Christian aus seinem Rausch. Seine Zunge fühlte sich pelzig an und seine Gliedmassen waren schwer wie Blei, so dass es ihn unendliche Mühe kostete, die Augenlider zu öffnen. Erleichtert erkannte er, dass er sich in seinem Bett befand. Aber wie war er hierher gekommen, wunderte er sich. Der Alkohol hatte seine Sinne so benebelt, dass er sich an überhaupt nichts mehr erinnern konnte. Weder, was in der Bar passiert war, noch wie er hierher gekommen war.

Vorsichtig rollte Christian sich auf die Seite und blinzelte. Die Betthälfte neben ihm – Kimbers Seite – sah benutzt aus. Das Kopfkissen war zerknautscht und die Bettdecke war zurückgeschlagen. Verwirrt setzte er sich auf, um gleich darauf wieder zurückzusinken, als ihn eine Welle der Übelkeit erfasste. Den heutigen Tag würde er sicher im Bett verbringen müssen, dachte er frustriert. Christian schaute auf den Wecker neben sich. Es war bereits Mittag.

Christian unternahm einen erneuten Versuch, sich aufzurichten, und diesmal stellte er fest, klappte es sogar, ohne dass er sich übergeben musste. Neben sich am Fußende lag ein Zettel, auf dem etwas geschrieben stand. Neugierig griff er danach und erstarrte.

„Danke für diese unvergessliche Nacht!" – Abby, - stand dort in schnörkeliger Mädchenschrift.

„Oh mein Gott ..." Die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen ließ er sich wieder stöhnend ins Kissen sinken. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Blitz. Abby hatte seinen betrunkenen Zustand ausgenutzt und mit ihm geschlafen, während er halb bewusstlos gewesen war!

Mühsam erhob Christian sich aus seinem Bett und ging leicht schwankend zum Badezimmer hinüber. Ein erneuter Anfall von Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch. Er fühlte sich gedemütigt und benutzt! In der Dusche drehte er den Wasserhahn auf und ließ das heiße Wasser über den Körper laufen.


	5. Chapter 5

Christian fühlte sich nach der ausgiebigen Dusche nicht halb so erfrischt, wie er gehofft hatte. Aber zumindest hatte es ihm dazu verholfen, wieder ein wenig Klarheit in seine Gedanken zu bringen. Nur mit einem Handtuch um seine Hüften geschlungen ging er ins Schlafzimmer und drückte auf den Knopf des Anrufbeantworters.

„Hallo Christian! Hier ist Sean. Wo steckst du? Ich weiß, du hast Urlaub, aber ich muss dich dringend sehen. Komm heute Mittag in mein Büro, dann erkläre ich dir alles. Ich kann jetzt nicht am Telefon darüber reden."

Christian runzelte die Stirn. Es war nicht Seans Art, aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten zu machen, aber dieser Anruf klang eindeutig nach einem Hilferuf. Wieso hatte er gestern nichts gesagt?

Christian rubbelte sich die feuchten Haare trocken und griff nach Hemd und Hose. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass die Mittagszeit längst überschritten war. Vielleicht wäre es besser, Sean anzurufen, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass er auf dem Weg war.

Er nahm das Telefon und wählte Seans Nummer im Büro. Der Ruf ging durch, aber niemand nahm ab. Kopfschüttelnd legte er auf. Wieso bestellte Sean ihn erst ins Büro, wenn er dann nicht erreichbar war, wunderte er sich. Er tippte erneut eine Nummer ein und wartete.

„Julia? Ich bin's Christian. Ist Sean zufällig da? ... Nicht? ... Im Büro? ... Nein, da habe ich es schon probiert. .. Sein Handy? ... Gute Idee. Wenn du ihn siehst, richte ihm bitte aus, das ich angerufen habe. Okay, danke. ... Ich fahre jetzt in die Praxis. ... Gut, bis dann.

Christians dritter Versuch, Sean über das Handy zu erreichen, schlug ebenfalls fehl. Allmählich begann er sich ernsthaft Sorgen um seinen Freund zu machen. Julia hatte gesagt, dass Sean in der Praxis wäre. Also wird er auch dort sein, versuchte Christian sich selber zu beruhigen. Es konnte Tausend Gründe geben, wieso er gerade jetzt nicht ans Telefon gehen konnte. Vielleicht war er gerade im OP.

Christian griff nach dem Autoschlüssel, der auf dem Tisch im Wohnzimmer lag. Wenigstens war Abby nicht auf die Idee gekommen, ihm die Schlüssel samt Auto zu stehlen, wie Kimber es damals mit dem Lamborghini gemacht hatte. Kimber! Da war er wieder, der Gedanke an sie. Wieso konnte er sie nicht endlich aus seinem Gedächtnis streichen? Seufzend verließ Christian das Apartment.

Seans Büro war leer, als Christian in der Praxis eintraf. Auch die OP Räume waren leer. Er wollte gerade wieder das Büro verlassen, als Liz hereinkam.

„Christian! Was machst du hier?" rief sie erstaunt aus. „Ich dachte, du hättest Urlaub."

„Habe ich auch", gab er kurz angebunden zur Antwort. „Sag mal, weißt du, wo Sean steckt?"

Liz nickte. „Ein Detective Myers war hier und hat mit ihm gesprochen."

„Weißt du, worum es ging?"

„Nein, leider nicht. Ich habe nur noch mitbekommen, wie die beiden das Büro wieder verlassen haben. Ich glaube, sie wollten zum Polizeirevier."

„Zum Polizeirevier?" Christian fühlte, wie sich bei dem Gedanken daran, sein Magen zusammenzog.

„Sean hat für heute alle Termine abgesagt", klärte Liz ihn auf. „Ich wollte auch gerade gehen."

„Ich werde zum Revier fahren", sagte Christian bestimmt. „Ich will wissen, was los ist."

„Ich habe ein ganz komisches Gefühl", sagte Liz nachdenklich.

„Wie meinst du das?" Christian runzelte die Stirn.

„Detective Myers hatte doch damals im Mordfall Rhea Reynolds ermittelt, oder irre ich mich?"

„Ja, doch. Wieso?" Christian sah Liz verständnislos an.

„Also vielleicht sehe ich ja nur Gespenster, aber findest du es nicht merkwürdig, dass ein Beamter von der Mordkommission hier auftaucht?"

„Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Mensch, Christian, stell dich nicht blöder an als du bist!" Liz verlor allmählich die Geduld. „Vielleicht hat ein Nachahmer zugeschlagen. Verstehst du? Jemand, der auch der Meinung ist, dass Schönheit ein Fluch ist, und nun „bekehrt", misshandelt und tötet er auf dieselbe Weise, wie damals der Carver." Sie räusperte sich. „Ich meine Quentin."

Christian durchlief es eiskalt, als Liz' Worte in sein Bewusstsein drangen. Ihm gingen plötzlich Kimbers Worte durch den Kopf.

„Quentin war nicht mein Entführer. Du warst es – Porno war es. Er war nur derjenige, der mir einen Spiegel vorhielt über unser oberflächliches Leben. Er zeigte mir, wie grotesk wir waren. Das wir unsere Hässlichkeit nur hinter einer schönen Maske verstecken. Er hatte recht. Schönheit ist ein Fluch auf der Welt."

Seine Unterlippe begann zu zittern.

„Christian? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Liz besorgt. „Das war doch bloß eine Vermutung", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Detective Myers Sean deshalb mitgenommen hat."

„Ich muss ... muss zum Revier."

„Bist du sicher, dass du in der Lage bist zu fahren?" fragte Liz skeptisch, der auffiel, wie bleich Christian plötzlich geworden war.

Christian nickte. „Ich hole mir ein Aspirin", erklärte er während er aufstand.

Liz sah ihm besorgt hinterher, als er das Büro verließ. Sie hatte die leichte Alkoholfahne bemerkt, die von ihm ausging. Sie wusste, dass Sean ihm nahe gelegt hatte, Zwangsurlaub zu nehmen. Aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob dies die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war. Der Job hatte noch die nötige Ablenkung gebracht. Liz seufzte tief. Vielleicht sollte sie mit Sean noch einmal reden. Christians Zustand war höchst alarmierend in ihren Augen.

Christian durchwühlte seine Schreibtischschublade nach Aspirin. Sein Schädel pochte zum Zerspringen, und er fühlte wieder leichten Schwindel und Übelkeit. Anscheinend war er doch noch nicht so nüchtern, wie er geglaubt hatte. Aber darauf konnte er nun keine Rücksicht nehmen. Er musste zum Polizeirevier kommen, egal wie.

Er schluckte gleich zwei Aspirin runter und spülte sie mit Wasser nach. Liz' Worte gingen ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Und noch viel schlimmer war der Gedanke, dass Kimber vielleicht etwas damit zu tun hatte. Christian schüttelte den Kopf. Aber das reichte nicht, um die düsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben. Er steckte die angebrochene Aspirinpackung in seine Jackentasche. Für den Fall, dass er vielleicht doch unterwegs noch eine brauchte. Er setzte sich hinter das Steuer seines Wagens und fuhr los.

Erleichtert atmete er auf, als er vor dem Polizeirevier hielt. Zum Glück war er in keine Polizeikontrolle gekommen. Ein Alkoholtest in seinem Zustand wäre fatal gewesen. Christian schob sich einen Kaugummi zwischen die Zähne und stieg aus.

Er betrat das Revier und sprach einen Beamten an. „Ich möchte zu Detective Myers. Mein Name ist Christian Troy."


	6. Chapter 6

Als Christian das Büro von Detective Myers betrat konnte er förmlich die Spannung fühlen, die den Raum erfüllte. Sowohl in Seans als auch Myers Gesicht konnte man die Anspannung erkennen. Christians Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Das sah nicht nach einem gemütlichen 4 Uhr Nachmittag Kaffeeklatsch aus.

„Setzen sie sich, Dr. Troy", eröffnete Myers die Unterhaltung.

Christian warf einen verstohlenen Blick zu Sean hinüber, der mit zusammengepressten Lippen da saß, die Hände ineinander gekrampft.

„Ich sagte ihrem Kollegen bereits, dass alles, was wir hier besprechen, nicht nach außen dringen darf", sagte Myers eindringlich. „Sie verstehen?" Top Secret. Niemand darf etwas von diesem Gespräch erfahren – zumindest jetzt noch nicht."

Christian runzelte die Stirn. Die Sache wurde immer mysteriöser. Nervös rutschte er auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.

„Es gab wieder ein Opfer", presste Sean hervor. „Der „Carver" hat wieder zugeschlagen."

Christian glaubte, sein Herz müsse stehen bleiben. Liz hatte also recht gehabt. Ein Nachahmer machte die Strassen von Miami unsicher. „Ist das Opfer schwer verletzt?"

„Sie ist noch im Krankenhaus", erwiderte Myers trocken. Er stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum. „Das ist nicht der Grund, wieso ich die Sache vertraulich behandeln möchte." Er räusperte sich. „Natürlich dachten wir anfangs auch, dass es sich um einen Nachahmer handelt. Aber die Methode, wie der Schlitzer sein Opfer vorher zurichtete ist exakt dieselbe, wie sie auch schon der echte Carver bei seinen Opfern praktiziert hatte. Wir wurden misstrauisch und veranlassten, dass das Grab mit dem Leichnam von Dr. Costa geöffnet wurde." Myers hielt einen Moment inne.

„Und ...?" Christians Nerven waren bis zum Zerreißen gespannt.

„Der Tote im Sarg war nicht Dr. Costa sondern ein Angestellter vom Krematorium."

Christians Blick wechselte zwischen Myers und Sean hin und her. Irgendwie hatte er ein wenig Mühe, den Sinn der Worte zu begreifen.

„Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass Dr. Costa noch lebt!"

Christian riss die Augen weit auf. „Sie wollen damit sagen, dass er seinen Tod nur vorgespielt hat?"

„Genau das", nickte Myers.

„Aber ich .. wir haben doch gesehen, wie er von Kit erschossen wurde!"

„Möglicherweise trug er eine kugelsichere Weste", mutmaßte Myers. „Wir wissen nicht genau was passiert ist. Aber wenn man es rekonstruiert kann man nur zu diesem Schluss kommen."

„Mein Gott ..." Christian schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Wir haben die junge Frau im Krankenhaus besucht und ihr Fragen gestellt. Aber sie konnte uns nicht weiter helfen. Laut ihrer Aussage trug er eine Maske und setzte sie mit einer Betäubungsspritze außer Gefecht."

„Das übliche also", seufzte Christian.

Sean stand langsam auf. „Wenn wir ihnen in der Sache behilflich sein sollen dann nicht ohne Polizeischutz!" sagte er bestimmt.

Christian sah Sean erstaunt an. So entschlossen hatte er seinen Partner selten erlebt.

„Dr. McNamara ..." Myers bemühte sich um betont ruhig zu bleiben. „Wie stellen sie sich das vor? Wir haben bisher nur ein Opfer, nicht mal einen greifbaren Täter. Was wir haben sind Vermutungen. Und wegen bloßer Vermutungen kann ich sie nicht unter Polizeischutz stellen."

„Ich habe Frau und Kinder!" begehrte Sean auf. „Ich kann sie nicht der Gefahr aussetzen, dass Quentin sie umbringt!"

„Ich kann ihre Erregung verstehen, glauben sie mir, aber bisher haben wir nichts Handfestes. Nur weil wieder jemand verletzt wurde heißt das nicht, dass Dr. Costa dafür verantwortlich ist," sagte Detective Myers.

„Aber sie sagten doch gerade selber, dass sein Leichnam nicht im Sarg war", mischte sich nun auch Christian ein. „Wer nicht ganz dämlich ist, kann eins und eins zusammenzählen." Er rollte theatralisch mit den Augen.

Myers kratzte sich seufzend am Kinn. „Sie scheinen mich nicht zu verstehen. Auch wenn wir natürlich berechtigte Gründe haben zu vermuten, dass Dr. Costa die junge Frau misshandelt hat, wir haben keine Beweise. Und es fehlt auch jegliche Spur von ihm. Wir können ja wohl schlecht eine Fahndungsmeldung rausgeben mit der Bemerkung „Suchen maskierten Angreifer!"

„Das heißt, sie tun gar nichts", stellte Sean nüchtern fest.

„Ich habe bereits eine Sonderkommission eingerichtet, die sich intensiv mit dem Fall beschäftigt. Mehr können wir derzeit nicht tun."

„Und dann warten sie in aller Seelenruhe darauf, dass er wieder zuschlägt", bemerkte Sean sarkastisch.

„Dr. McNamara ..." Myers begann nun wirklich die Geduld zu verlieren. „Sie tun ihren Job, und ich meinen, in Ordnung?"

„Wenn sie mich fragen, tun sie ihn verdammt schlecht!" Sean ging zur Tür. „Komm Christian, wir haben hier nichts mehr verloren".

Christian warf Detectiv Myers einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und folgte Sean dann.

„So ein Idiot!" schimpfte Sean gleich los, als sie das Revier verlassen hatten.

„Ja", nickte Christian. „Aber musstest du ihm das unbedingt so direkt sagen? Du bist doch sonst so diplomatisch."

„Mit Diplomatie kommen wir hier auch nicht weiter." Sean verdrehte die Augen. „Ich muss nach Hause, Julia warnen."

„Glaubst du, Quentin tut ihr was an?" fragte Christian erschrocken.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Sean schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber bei einer Sache bin ich mir ziemlich sicher." Er holte tief Luft, bevor er weitersprach. „Das war nur das Vorspiel. Er wird wiederkommen und sich an uns rächen. Jeder Verbrecher kommt irgendwann an den Ort des Verbrechens zurück. Und dann wird er beenden, was er angefangen hat."

Christian sah Sean entsetzt an. Ein furchtbarer Gedanke schoss ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf. „Kimber ..." stieß er hervor.


	7. Chapter 7

„_Ich bin froh, dass Sean dich überreden konnte, bei uns zu Abend zu essen", sagte Julia lächelnd, während sie Christian ein Glas Wein einschenkte._

„Ja, ich bin auch froh", gab er zu. Nach den Ereignissen der letzten Stunden, war er froh, nicht alleine sein zu müssen.

„Wir sollten Myers noch einmal aufsuchen und ihm mitteilen, was wir wissen", sagte er nachdenklich.

„Was wissen wir denn?" fragte Sean verwirrt.

„Das Kit und Quentin Geschwister sind zum Beispiel", erwiderte Christian knapp. „Ein nicht ganz unwichtiges Detail."

„Der ist viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sein Ego aufzupolieren", stieß Sean verächtlich hervor. „Ich glaube kaum, dass ihn die Meinung und das Wissen von uns Normalsterblichen interessiert!"

„Du magst ihn wohl nicht so besonders, oder?" sagte Christian schmunzelnd.

„War das eine rhetorische Frage?" Sean verdrehte die Augen.

„Weißt du, was ich nicht verstehe? Wieso hat keiner bemerkt, dass Quentin nicht tot war?" fragte Christian stirnrunzelnd.

„Du hast doch heute mitbekommen, wie die Polizei arbeitet", sagte Sean. „Die interessieren sich nicht für Opfer oder Täter. Hauptsache, sie stehen gut vor der Presse da."

„Ich wünschte, Kimber hätte mir wenigstens eine Adresse hinterlassen, wo ich sie im Notfall erreichen kann." Christian starrte auf den unberührten Teller vor sich. „Tut mir leid, Julia! Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass dein Essen fabelhaft ist, aber ich habe keinen Hunger."

Julia nickte verständnisvoll. „Ist doch verständlich in dieser Situation. Was willst du jetzt tun?"

Christian zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung."

Sean sah ihn empört an. „Du willst also wieder einfach abwarten, bis er Kimber ein weiteres Mal kidnappt?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht!" wehrte Christian sich gegen den Vorwurf. „Aber ich kann ja wohl schlecht eine Vermisstenanzeige aufgeben!"

„Wenn es in einer lebensbedrohlichen Situation ist, wieso nicht? Andernfalls kannst du auch gerne darauf warten, bis Quentin dir ihren Kopf auf dem silbernen Tablett serviert!"

„Sean, jetzt reicht es aber!" fuhr Julia ihren Mann wütend an. „Was ist denn nur in dich gefahren?"

Christian schob wortlos den Teller zur Seite und stand auf. Jegliche Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. „Danke für das Essen, Julia! Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe."

Er nahm seine Jacke und ging zur Tür.

„Warte Christian!" Julia rannte hinter ihm her. „Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht, was mit Sean los ist", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. „So kenne ich ihn gar nicht."

„Ich schon." Christian drehte sich zu Sean um. Er saß regungslos auf dem Stuhl, die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen. Er schien mit seinen Gedanken meilenweit weg zu sein.

„Es ist wegen Nikki."

„Nikki?" Julia sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Nicole Moretti. Sie war im Zeugenschutzprogramm des FBI, und Sean gab ihr und ihrem Sohn damals ein neues Gesicht und nahm sie bei sich zuhause auf." Er sah Julia fragend an. „Hat Sean dir nie von ihr erzählt?"

„Oh ja, doch. Ich erinnere mich jetzt. Das war kurz nach unserer Scheidung, als Quentin und ich ..." sie brach den Satz ab und schaute verlegen zu Boden. „Ich bin damals so dumm gewesen! Ich glaubte wirklich, dass er mich begehrt. Heute weiß ich, dass er mich nur benutzt hat."

„Er hat uns alle benutzt", stieß Christian bitter hervor. „Er hat die ganze Zeit mit uns gespielt, unser Vertrauen missbraucht und über uns gelacht. Ich hätte ihn damals eigenhändig töten sollen, als noch die Gelegenheit dazu war!" Er ballte die Fäuste.

„Was wolltest du mir über Nikki erzählen?" nahm Julia das Thema wieder auf.

Christian räusperte sich. „Sie wurde ermordet. Ein Auftragskiller lauerte ihr im Haus auf und erschoss sie."

„Hier im Haus?" fragte Julia geschockt.

Christian nickte.

„Wie schrecklich!" Julia zeigte sich tief betroffen. „Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung."

„Tut mir leid, dass du es auf diese Weise erfahren musstest, aber ich dachte, du wüsstest über Nikki Bescheid."

Julia schüttelte den Kopf. „Sean hat mir nicht viel über sie erzählt. Ich weiß, dass sie sich sehr nahe standen. Vielleicht ein wenig zu nahe ..."

„Er hat nie aufgehört, dich zu lieben", verteidigte Christian seinen Freund. „Er wollte immer nur dich."

„Ich weiß." Sie lächelte. „Genauso, wie du immer nur Kimber wolltest."

„Nicht immer ..." Christian stieß einen Seufzer aus. „Ich habe viel zu spät erkannt, wie viel sie mir wirklich bedeutet."

Christian drehte sich erneut nach Sean um und stellte erleichtert fest, dass er den Raum verlassen hatte. Er sah Julia mit einem tiefen Blick an. „Was damals am Hochzeitstag passiert ist", sagte er leise ... „es tut mir leid. Ich war verwirrt, durcheinander, hatte Angst, und ich trauerte ein wenig unserer verpassten Chance nach. Ich wollte ..."

„Psst!" Julia legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen, um seinen Redefluss zu stoppen. „Das ist Vergangenheit. Ich weiß, was damals in dir vorging. Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Vielleicht brauchten wir beide diesen Kuss, um uns auf diese Weise von der Vergangenheit zu verabschieden." Lächelnd legte sie eine Hand auf seine Wange. „Wir hatten unsere Chance vor 18 Jahren, aber wir haben sie nicht genutzt. Wir sollten in der Gegenwart leben, nicht in der Vergangenheit. Und was damals passiert ist wird immer unser kleines Geheimnis bleiben."

„Schön wäre es", seufzte Christian.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Anscheinend wurden wir beobachtet."

„Wie bitte? Von wem?" fragte Julia geschockt.

„Gina. Zumindest hat sie Kimber den Floh ins Ohr gesetzt, dass ich nur die eine Frau lieben würde – dich."

„Na großartig!" 

„Ich werde schon mit Gina fertig. Keine Sorge", sagte Christian beschwichtigend.

„Daran habe ich keinen Zweifel. Ich frage mich nur, wie vielen Leuten sie noch erzählt hat, dass du an deinem Hochzeitstag eine andere Frau geküsst hast!"

„Ja, das würde mich auch interessieren", sagte Christian nachdenklich. Er gab Julia einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich muss gehen. Richte Sean bitte aus, dass ... Nein, richte ihm nichts aus. Sag ihm nur, dass ich morgen anrufen werde."

Christian öffnete die Tür und verließ das Haus.


	8. Chapter 8

_Christian öffnete die Tür zu seinem Apartment und lockerte seine Krawatte. Seufzend ging er durch den Flur und streifte im Gehen seine Schuhe ab. Er fühlte sich müde und ausgelaugt und hatte nur noch einen Wunsch: Eine schöne heiße Dusche. Vielleicht würde er nachher noch beim Pizza Service anrufen, um sich eine doppelte Salami Pizza mit allem drum und dran zu bestellen. Zum Kochen fehlte ihm heute einfach der Elan. Er bog um die Ecke zum Schlafzimmer und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Mit weitgeöffnetem Mund starrte er die junge Frau an, die sich splitterfasernackt auf seinem Bett räkelte._

„Hallo Christian! Ich erwarte dich schon", begrüßte Abby ihn mit einem sinnlichen Lächeln.

„Zieh dich an!" sagte er barsch. Er griff nach seinem Bademantel, der über dem Stuhl hing, und warf ihn aufs Bett.

„Du bist ein Spielverderber", sagte sie gespielt schmollend, während sie in den weichen Mantel schlüpfte.

„Du hast vielleicht Nerven, hier wieder aufzukreuzen, nachdem was du getan hast!" sagte Christian wütend.

„Was habe ich denn getan?" Abby spielte die Naive.

„Hier!" Christian griff nach der Notiz, die sie ihm am Morgen hinterlassen hatte und fuchtelte damit vor ihrer Nase herum. „Ich glaube kein Wort von dem, was hier steht."

Abby lachte leise. „Du hast Recht. Nicht einmal so ein wilder Hengst wie Christian Troy kann im Vollrausch seinen Mann stehen", sagte sie schmunzelnd.

„Wie bist du überhaupt hier reingekommen?" Christian ignorierte ihre letzte Bemerkung. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dir einen Schlüssel gegeben zu haben."

„Oh das war gar nicht nötig. Ich habe dem Hausmeister erzählt, dass ich deine neue Freundin bin, und er war auch gleich bereit, mir die Tür zu öffnen." Sie grinste frech. „Ein netter Kerl übrigens. Er meinte, dass er wirklich froh sei, dass du nach der schmerzlichen Trennung von ..." sie überlegte einen Moment ..." ach ja – Kimber, - wieder so einen lieben Menschen wie mich gefunden hättest."

Christian rollte genervt mit den Augen. Das war sicher alles nur ein böser Alptraum, aus dem er gleich erwachen würde. Abby wurde ihm allmählich wirklich lästig.

Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah sie herausfordernd an. „Okay, sag was du willst und dann verschwinde!"

Unvermittelt ließ sie den Bademantel über ihre Schultern rutschen, bis sie nackend vor ihm stand. „Meinst du, ich bräuchte noch einmal eine Schönheits-OP?" fragte sie und sah ihn mit einem aufreizendem Augenaufschlag an. 

„Nein, dein Körper ist perfekt", antwortete Christian, ohne sie dabei anzusehen.

„So perfekt wie ihrer?" bohrte Abby nach.

„Wen meinst du?"

„Kimber." 

Christian fühlte einen Kloß in seinem Hals. Ihren Namen zu hören brachte alle verdrängten Gefühle wieder an die Oberfläche. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Ich möchte nicht über sie reden", sagte er abweisend.

Aber Abby ließ nicht locker. „Du liebst sie immer noch, nicht wahr?"

Christian räusperte sich. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Du hast im Rausch ihren Namen gerufen."  
Christian stand da wie vom Donner gerührt. Der Tag war einfach zu viel für ihn gewesen. Erst diese grauenvolle Nacht im Vollrausch, dann die Nachricht, dass Quentin doch noch lebte und nun auch noch Abbys plötzliches Auftauchen.

Abby erkannte, wie sehr ihre Bemerkung ihn geschockt hatte. Sie nutzte seinen Zustand der Verwirrung und schob ihn sanft zum Bett hinüber. Langsam begann sie, erst die Knöpfe seines Hemdes und dann den Gürtel seiner Hose zu öffnen.

Es war Wochen her seitdem Christian das letzte Mal bewusst mit einer Frau geschlafen hatte, und sein ganzer Körper verlangte danach.

Abby spürte sein Verlangen. Sie wusste, dass es nur sein Körper war, der auf sie reagierte, nicht mehr und nicht weniger und das er Kimber nach wie vor liebte. Aber sie wusste auch, dass sie einen eindeutigen Vorteil ihr gegenüber hatte – Kimber war fort, sie war hier.

Sie drückte ihn aufs Bett und legte sich auf ihn. Gierig presste sie ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund und vergrub ihre Finger in seinem dichten, dunklen Haar. Erfreut registrierte sie, dass er nach anfänglichem Zögern ihren Kuss erwiderte. Nach einer Weile spürte sie, dass Christians Küsse immer fordernder wurden und seine Erregung wuchs. Sie stieß einen überraschten Schrei aus, als er sie plötzlich packte und herumdrehte, so dass er halb auf ihr zu liegen kam.

Sein Atem ging stoßweise, und seine Lippen waren hart auf die ihren gepresst, während seine Hände über ihren nackten Körper glitten. Für einen Moment hatte er noch überlegt, ob es besser wäre, sich zurückzuziehen, doch nun war es zu spät dazu. Er sah, wie Abby ihren Kopf in Ekstase hin und her warf und leise stöhnte, als er in sie eindrang. An ihrem seligen Lächeln konnte er erkennen, dass sie ihren Orgasmus nicht vorspielte.

Erschöpft drehte Christian sich auf die Seite. Er hatte nie Skrupel gehabt, sich auf einen One-Night-Stand einzulassen oder gleich Sex mit mehreren Frauen zu haben. Er war mit der halben weiblichen Bevölkerung von Miami im Bett gewesen, und er hatte immer seinen Spaß dabei gehabt. Doch diesmal war alles anders. Er hatte seine körperliche Befriedigung bekommen, doch zurück blieben ein Gefühl der Leere und der Frustration. 

„War es so gut wie mit ihr?" fragte Abby leise. 

Christian erstarrte. Er wusste nun, wieso er sich so schlecht fühlte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er Kimber betrogen hatte. Und auf eine gewisse Weise war es ja auch so, auch wenn sie getrennt waren. .„Zieh dich an und geh!" sagte er in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

„Aber wieso? Das verstehe ich nicht. Hat es dir nicht gefallen?" fragte Abby verstört.

Christian stand auf und zog sich eilig Hemd und Hose an. „Du hast bekommen was du wolltest. Nun geh! „ sagte er kalt. „Verschwinde aus diesem Apartment und aus meinem Leben und lass dich ja nie mehr hier blicken!"

„Du wirfst mich raus, nach allem was war?" fragte Abby schockiert.

„Wenn du freiwillig gehst nicht."

Widerwillig stand Abby auf und zog sich an. „Das wird dir noch leid tun, Christian Troy!" sagte sie wutschnaubend. „So lasse ich mich nicht von dir behandeln!"

„Was willst du tun? Mich verhaften lassen?" Christian lächelte eiskalt. „Und um deine Frage von vorhin zu beantworten ..." Er sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Nichts ist besser als das Original, verstehst du? Du bist nur ein müder Abklatsch", stieß er verächtlich hervor.

Geschickt fing er Abbys Arm ab, als sie zu einer Ohrfeige ausholte.

„Du Scheißkerl! Du Abschaum! Fahr zur Hölle!" schrie sie wütend.

„Ich sage es nicht noch einmal", sagte Christian mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme." Entweder du gehst freiwillig, oder ich werde Gewalt anwenden!" Er hielt ihren Arm immer noch fest umklammert.

Abby riss sich von ihm los und ging zur Tür. Sie kämpfte mit den Tränen. Langsam drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um. „Ich hoffe, du kriegst eines Tages, was du verdienst!" schluchzte sie. Sie öffnete die Tür und verließ das Apartment.

Christian atmete erleichtert auf. Sie war weg - endlich! Mit ein bisschen Glück würde er sie vielleicht nie mehr wiedersehen. Seufzend fuhr er sich durchs Haar, bevor er nach dem Hörer griff und den Pizza Service anrief.


	9. Chapter 9

_Die restlichen Tage bis zum Ende seiner „Zwangsferien" vergingen für Christian wie im Fluge. Er hatte sie dafür genutzt, nach Kimber zu suchen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm so richtig bewusst, wie wenig er eigentlich über die Frau wusste, mit der er beinahe den Bund des Lebens geschlossen hätte._

Kimber hatte nicht viel von ihrer Familie erzählt. Christian wusste nur, dass sich ihre Eltern scheiden ließen, als sie noch ein Kind war. Sie war dem Thema immer ausgewichen. Einmal hatte sie eine Bemerkung fallen lassen über „die langen Krankenhausaufenthalte" ihrer Mutter. Anscheinend war Kimbers Kindheit auch nicht so rosig gewesen.

Christian erinnerte sich, dass sie von einer Freundin gesprochen hatte, bei der sie unterkommen konnte, bis sie ein eigenes Apartment gefunden hatte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Kimber jemals Freunde erwähnt hatte. Sie hatten das Thema „Ex-Freund/Freundin/Geliebte/Geliebter" immer geschickt ausgeklammert in ihren Diskussionen. Er wusste, dass sie ein paar Mal verlobt gewesen war, nichts wirklich ernstes, wie ihm schien. Aber sonst wusste er so gut wie gar nichts über ihre Vergangenheit. Auf der Suche nach ihr war er an Orten gewesen, von denen er wusste, dass sie einmal dort gewesen war, und er hatte jede Person angerufen, die irgendwie mal mit Kimber in Verbindung gestanden hatte und von der er wusste. Alles Sackgassen, wie er frustriert feststellen musste. Es war wie verhext. Kimber war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt! 

Eine Woche war vergangen, seitdem der „Carver" das letzte Mal zugeschlagen hatte. Das ließ Christian hoffen, dass die Attacke vielleicht doch nur eine einmalige Sache gewesen war und es sich doch nur um einen „Trittbrettfahrer" handelte, der von den Taten des „richtigen" Carver gehört hatte und sich nun in seinem Glanze sonnen wollte. Doch wirklich beruhigen tat ihn dieser Gedanke nicht. So lange der Schlitzer nicht gefasst war, war niemand in Miami wirklich sicher vor ihm.

Christian wurde aus seinen Tagträumen gerissen, als es an der Tür zu seinem Büro klopfte.

„Ja, bitte!"

„Hallo Christian!" Sean betrat das Büro und ging mit einem freudigen Lächeln auf ihn zu. „Liz hat mir gerade gesagt, dass du wieder zurück bist. Mann, ich bin so froh."

„Ich auch", erwiderte Christian grinsend. „Ich bin noch ein wenig zu jung, um mich jetzt schon zur Ruhe zu setzen."

„Geht es dir besser?" erkundigte sich Sean besorgt.

„Ich hatte viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Wie geht es dir?"

„Du meinst meinen Ausbruch von letzter Woche? Tut mir leid!" Sean senkte beschämt den Kopf. „Das war grob und taktlos von mir! Ich weiß, dass du nichts tun würdest, was Kimber gefährdet."

Christian lächelte schwach. „Das ändert nur leider nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie spurlos verschwunden ist."

Sean verzog das Gesicht. „Was sie macht macht sie gründlich."

„Ja." Christian erhob sich seufzend. „Irgendwas neues?"

Sean schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts außergewöhnliches. Ich habe gleich einen Termin mit einer Patientin. Vielleicht möchtest du dabei sein, wenn ich die Konsultation durchführe?"

„Ja gerne", nickte Christian.

Wenig später saßen die beiden Chirurgen im Konsultationsraum, vor sich die Akte einer Patientin in den Mitdreißigern.

„Sagen sie mir, was sie an ihrem Aussehen stört," wandte Sean sich an die Patientin.

„Oh wissen sie, eigentlich alles." Sie lachte verlegen. „Ich war noch nie zufrieden mit meinem Aussehen."

„Würden sie bitte etwas konkreter werden!" forderte Sean die Dame auf.

„Also ich dachte als erstes an eine Brustvergrößerung, und dann hätte ich gerne noch eine Fettabsaugung ... Sehen sie hier!" Sie hob ihren Pullover hoch und zeigte Sean und Christian ihren Bauch. „Und meine Oberschenkel sind auch zu dick", fuhr sie fort. „Und meine Nase finde ich auch zu groß, und vielleicht könnte man die Wangen etwas anheben und die Lippen etwas aufspritzen?"

Christian warf Sean einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Schönheit war wirklich ein Fluch!

Sean räusperte sich diskret. „Miss Michaels, ihnen sollte bewusst sein, dass wir nicht alle Prozeduren auf einmal an ihnen vornehmen können."

„Ach, und ich dachte, wenn ich schon mal unter Vollnarkose bin ..." Sie kicherte nervös. „Sie wissen schon, alles in einem Abwasch."

„Wir werden mehrere Termine für die verschiedenen Eingriffe machen müssen", klärte Christian sie auf. „Außerdem sollten wir vielleicht noch einmal vorab über die Kosten reden."

„Wenn es nur das ist", sagte Miss Michaels lächelnd. „Ich spare schon seit Jahren darauf."

„Na gut, fangen wir also noch einmal von vorne an." Sean seufzte innerlich. Er griff nach dem Formblattbogen. „An welche Veränderungen hatten sie gedacht? Und bitte langsam, damit ich mir Notizen machen kann."

Christian verkniff sich ein Schmunzeln.

Als plötzlich die Tür aufging und Schwester Linda hereinkam sahen die beiden Chirurgen auf.

„Entschuldigen sie die Störung, Dr. McNamara, aber ein Detectiv Myers möchte sie sprechen. Er sitzt im Warteraum."

„Aber doch nicht jetzt, Linda!" Sean fühlte sich sichtlich gestört.

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass sie bei einer Konsultation sind, aber er ließ sich nicht abwimmeln."

Sean rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Sagen sie ihm, dass ich komme, sobald ich hier fertig bin."

„Das wird ihm aber sicher nicht gefallen", gab Schwester Linda zu bedenken.

„Ist schon gut. Ich gehe." Christian stand auf. 

Sean sah ihn dankbar an.

„Entschuldigen sie mich bitte für einen Moment", sagte Christian zu der Patientin.

Myers ... Was wollte Myers wieder hier, fragte er sich, als er den langen Flur entlang zum Warteraum ging.

Er öffnete die Tür und ging auf den Beamten zu. „Detectiv Myers ... Was ist so dringend, dass es keinen Aufschub duldet?" begrüßte er ihn.

„Ich bringe leider keine guten Nachrichten", erwiderte Myers mit ernstem Gesicht.

Christian spürte, wie ganz plötzlich Kälteschauer über seinen Rücken liefen. Er räusperte sich, um den Kloß zu vertreiben, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte. „Der Carver hat wieder zugeschlagen?"

Myers nickte. „Eine junge Frau." 

„Mein Gott", stieß Christian hervor. „Hört das denn niemals auf? Sagen sie mir, wie wir ihnen helfen können. Wir werden alles chirurgisch mögliche für die Frau tun."

Myers schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, aber in diesem Fall hilft auch keine plastische Chirurgie mehr." Er räusperte sich. „Sie ist tot!"


	10. Chapter 10

_Für einen Moment hatte Christian das Gefühl, als ob ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren würde. Er schnappte nach Luft. „Was?"_

„Sie ist tot", wiederholte Myers nüchtern.

„Wie ..."? Christians Stimme versagte.

„Wie sie ermordet wurde?" formulierte Myers den Satz zuende. „Nun, auf die übliche Art und Weise. Wollen sie wirklich alle Details wissen?" fragte er skeptisch.

Christian schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Alleine das Wissen, dass der Carver wieder einen Menschen umgebracht hatte, ließ ihn innerlich erschauern.

„Sie wurde in der Nähe des Stadtparks gefunden", fuhr Myers mit seiner Schilderung fort. „Er verstümmelte sie auf übelste Weise, bevor er ihr schließlich die Kehle durchschnitt."

Christian tastete nach der kaum mehr sichtbaren Narbe an seinem Hals. Die Erinnerung an seine eigene Peinigung kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn. „Ist sie .. ich meine ... war sie eine Patientin von uns?"

Myers schüttelte den Kopf. „So weit sind wir noch nicht bei unseren Ermittlungen. Bisher wissen wir nicht einmal, wer die Tote ist. Sie hatte keinerlei Papiere bei sich, und sie war nackt. Wir schätzen ihr Alter auf ca. 25, maximal 30 Jahre. Aber jetzt wo sie es erwähnen ..." Myers kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn. „Man kann eindeutig Narben an ihrem Oberkörper erkennen, frische Narben, vielleicht ein paar Wochen alt."

Christian schloss gequält die Augen. Er wollte jetzt nicht an Kimber denken, er durfte es nicht, aber der Gedanke an sie zwang sich ihm geradezu auf. „Bitte, lieber Gott," richtete er ein stummes Gebet gen Himmel. Bitte lass es nicht Kimber sein!"

„Ach so, das hätte ich beinahe vergessen. Der Täter hinterließ auch eine Nachricht." Myers reichte Christian einen zerknitterten, angeschmuddelten Zettel.

„Schönheit ist ein Fluch auf der Welt ..." las Christian stockend. Langsam ließ er die Notiz sinken. „Ich glaube, es gibt nun keinen Zweifel mehr. Quentin ist zurück."

Myers nickte. „Sieht ganz so aus. Wir sind mittlerweile auch völlig von der Idee abgekommen, dass es sich um einen Nachahmer handeln könnte. Unsere verdeckten Ermittler haben herausgefunden, dass ein Mann, dessen Beschreibung exakt auf Dr. Costa passt, in Malaga gesehen wurde."

„Spanien?" fragte Christian überrascht. „Was macht Quentin in Spanien?"

„Nun, anscheinend war das Klima dort nicht das richtige für ihn. Sonst wäre er nicht wieder nach Miami zurückgekehrt", meinte Myers trocken.

„Um zu morden ..." führte Christian den Satz fort.

„So, ich bin fertig. Um was geht es?" Die Tür flog plötzlich auf und Sean trat herein.

An der ernsten Miene der beiden Männer konnte er erkennen, dass es sich um keine guten Nachrichten handelte.

„Setzen sie sich bitte, Dr. McNamara", forderte Myers Sean auf.

Sean nahm irritiert platz. „Worum geht es?" wiederholte er seine Frage.

„Gestern wurde im Stadtpark eine Frauenleiche gefunden", klärte Myers ihn auf. „Aufgrund der Notiz, die dabei lag gehen wir davon aus, dass der „Schlitzer von Miami" wieder zugeschlagen hat, ihnen auch bekannt als Dr. Quentin Costa."

„Ist das sicher?" fragte Sean sichtlich geschockt von der Nachricht.

Christian nickte. „Schönheit ist ein Fluch auf der Welt - Das ist die Nachricht, die er hinterlassen hat."

Sean sah Myers mit einem anklagenden Blick an. „Das ist nur ihre Schuld!" stieß er aufgebracht hervor. „Hätten sie gleich richtig gehandelt, würde es jetzt nicht noch ein weiteres Opfer geben."

„Meine Männer und ich haben nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen gehandelt", verteidigte Myers sich. „Außerdem können sie wohl kaum beurteilen, wie gut oder schlecht wir unsere Arbeit machen. Kehren sie mal lieber vor ihrer eigenen Tür!"

„Was soll das denn jetzt wieder heißen?" fragte Sean empört.

„Ihre chirurgische Arbeit hat uns doch erst in diesen Schlamassel gebracht!" antwortete Myers aufgebracht. „Ohne sie hätten wir keinen irren Serienkiller auf Miamis Straßen herumlaufen, der es sich zu seiner Lebensaufgabe gemacht hat, die Arbeit von euch Schönheitschirurgen zu zerstören!"

„Hört auf zu streiten!" Christian hatte sich erhoben und stellte sich zwischen die Kampfhähne. „So kommen wir auch nicht weiter." 

„Du hast Recht." Sean lenkte als erstes ein. „Tut mir leid", entschuldigte er sich bei Detectiv Myers.

„Schon gut", nickte Myers. „Ich hätte eine Bitte an sie ..." Er räusperte sich. „Bisher wurde die junge Frau noch nicht identifiziert. Da die Narben dafür sprechen, dass sie sich erst vor kurzem einem operativen Eingriff unterzog könnte es durchaus sein, dass sie eine Patientin von ihnen war. Möglicherweise können sie bei der Identifizierung helfen, damit wir den Fall zur Akte legen können."

„Zur Akte legen?" Sean hob missbilligend die Augenbrauen. „Wie können sie es zur Akte legen, wenn der Täter noch frei herumläuft? Verfahren sie mit allen ungeklärten Mordfällen so?"

„Sean, bitte!" ermahnte Christian ihn. Er spürte, dass Sean wieder kurz davor war, die Beherrschung zu verlieren. „Detectiv Myers wird schon wissen, was er tut."

Sean verdrehte die Augen, enthielt sich jedoch jeglichen Kommentars.

„Ich meinte damit, dass wir die Identifizierung abschließen können", erklärte Myers. „Wir könnten dann mit der Obduktion beginnen. Wären sie einverstanden?"

Sean nickte, nachdem er noch einmal Blickkontakt mit Christian aufgenommen hatte.

„Gut, können wir dann gehen?" fragte Myers.

Sean sah den Beamten verwirrt an. „Wie jetzt sofort?"

Myers nickte. „Natürlich.Ich sagte doch gerade, dass wir die Sache gerne so schnell wie möglich abschließen würden."

Christian erhob sich widerwillig. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er wissen wollte, wer die Tote war. Sein inneres Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es nicht Kimber sein konnte. Er war sich sicher, dass er spüren würde, wenn sie tot wäre. Auf der anderen Seite hatten seine Instinkte völlig versagt, als Quentin Kimber entführt hatte. „Lassen sie es uns hinter uns bringen", sagte er seufzend.

Eine gute Stunde später betraten er und Sean mit Detectiv Myers zusammen die städtische Leichenhalle.

„Kannst du dich noch erinnern, als wir das letzte Mal hier waren?" fragte Sean leise.

Christian nickte beklommen. Je näher sie dem Kühlraum kamen, in dem die Leichen bis zu ihrer Obduktion oder Bestattung aufbewahrt wurden, desto nervöser wurde er.

„Wir sind da." Myers öffnete die Tür zum Aufbewahrungsraum und zog eine der Schubladen auf, in der sich die Leiche der jungen Frau befand.

Der Leichnam war mit einem weißen Tuch bedeckt, nur ein Teil des Fußes schaute unter dem Laken hervor.

„Sind sie bereit?" fragte Myers und zog, als er sah, wie beide Chirurgen nickten, das Leichentuch zurück.

Starr vor Entsetzen starrte Christian die entstellte Leiche an. Es begann ihn im Hals zu würgen, und er presste schnell die Hand vor den Mund, weil er fürchtete, sich sonst übergeben zu müssen. Er wandte sich ab und schloss die Augen.

Detectiv Myers war Christians Reaktion nicht entgangen. „Kennen sie die Frau?"

Christian nickte nur. Sprechen war ihm in dieser Situation unmöglich.

Sean übernahm das für seinen Freund. „Ja," sagte er, nachdem er sich von seinem ersten Schock erholt hatte. „Wir kennen die Frau. Sie war eine Patientin von uns." Er räusperte sich. „Ihr Name ist Abby Mays."


	11. Chapter 11

„_Das war ein Racheakt", sagte Christian leise, während er mit zittriger Hand zu seiner Kaffeetasse griff._

Er und Sean saßen zusammen im Aufenthaltsraum von McNamara/Troy und tranken Kaffee. Sie standen immer noch unter den Nachwirkungen des Schocks, den Abbys Ermordung ausgelöst hatte.

Sean sah Christian mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Du sprichst in Rätseln."

„Abby musste sterben, weil sie mit mir zusammen war", stieß Christian hervor. „Und Kimber musste auch nur wegen mir leiden."

„Das ist doch Blödsinn! Was war mit den anderen Opfern, Rhea Reynolds zum Beispiel? Sie hatte keinen Bezug zu dir."

„Sie war meine Patientin."

„Du kannst dich nicht allein verantwortlich machen für das Schicksal der Menschheit, Christian!" sagte Sean eindringlich. „Quentin ist krank, ein Psychopath, ein Schizophrener. Du bist nicht verantwortlich für seine Taten!"

Christian stellte die Tasse wieder ab und starrte in den Kaffeesatz. „Hast du deine Existenz schon einmal ernsthaft in Frage gestellt?"

Sean schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich aber." Christian stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und legte seinen Kopf zwischen die Hände. „Manchmal denke ich, dass es besser gewesen wäre, wenn ich niemals geboren wäre."

„Jetzt hör aber auf!" sagte Sean empört.

„Nein, wirklich. Ich denke, es ginge einigen Menschen dann heute besser." Er räusperte sich. „Ich hatte in den letzten Wochen viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Über den Sinn des Lebens. Und weißt du, zu welcher Erkenntnis ich kam?"

Sean schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es gibt keinen", sagte er achselzuckend. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wieso ich hier bin. Meine Mutter will mich nicht, Kimber hat mich verlassen, ich bin ein lausiger Chirurg, ein Arschloch, der die Frauen nur ausnutzt ..."

„... und der beste Freund, den man sich denken kann", beendete Sean den Satz. Er legte seinen Arm um Christians Schultern. „Nein, du bist mehr als das. Du bist wie ein Bruder für mich. Ohne dich wäre mein Leben nur halb so bunt und aufregend," fügte er schmunzelnd hinzu.

Christian konnte die Tränen nicht mehr länger zurückhalten. Er ließ seinen Kopf gegen Seans Schulter sinken und begann zu weinen.

„Ja, weine ruhig. Erleichtere deine Seele", sagte Sean leise.

„Tut mir leid." Christian hob nach einer Weile den Kopf und sah Sean verlegen an. „Ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist. Ich lasse mich sonst nicht so gehen."

„Du hast viel durchgemacht", gab Sean zu bedenken. „Und du stehst noch unter Schock."

Christian wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Es kommt ja auch nicht alle Tage vor, dass man das Mädchen, mit dem man noch vor ein paar Tagen im Bett war, das nächste Mal in einer Leichenhalle wiedersieht!" sagte er bitter.

Sean sah ihn mitfühlend an. „Du solltest nicht soviel darüber nachdenken." Er räusperte sich. „Was denkst du, was Myers als nächstes tun wird?"

„Er meinte, er wollte sich an die Öffentlichkeit wenden", antwortete Christian.

„Eine gute Entscheidung," nickte Sean. „Ich hoffe, sie schnappen diesen Bastard bald!"

„Ja, bevor er noch mehr Frauen die Kehle durchschneidet."

„Ich frage mich schon die ganze Zeit über, wieso Quentin zurückgekehrt ist", sagte Sean nachdenklich. „Er war doch in Spanien sicher."

„Er will mich", antwortete Christian trocken.

Sean schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Ich sagte doch schon, dass das totaler Quatsch ist! Was sollte Quentin gegen dich haben?"

Christian zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Dann vergiss das ganze einfach."

„Vergessen?" Christian schüttelte den Kopf. „Da verlangst du ein wenig viel von mir. Dieser Wahnsinnige läuft da draußen herum und tötet unschuldige Frauen. Wer wird die nächste sein?"

„Sieh es doch mal von der positiven Seite aus", sagte Sean. „Wenn du Kimber nicht aufspüren kannst, kann Quentin es auch nicht. Wie soll er sie finden, wenn nicht einmal du dazu in der Lage warst. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Kimber ist in Sicherheit."

Christian nickte. „Vielleicht hast du recht. Vielleicht mache ich mir wirklich zu viele Sorgen."

„So ist es schon besser", sagte Sean lächelnd. „Kopf hoch! Wir lassen uns doch davon nicht unterkriegen!" Er gab Christian einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf den Rücken. „Und nun komm! Ablenkung ist die beste Medizin. Unsere Patienten warten auf uns."

„Geh schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach", sagte Christian.

Sean sah ihn skeptisch an. „Wieder alles in Ordnung mit dir?" erkundigte er sich besorgt.

„Ja, ich bin okay." Christian zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ich will hier nur gerade noch etwas Ordnung machen."

Sean nickte. „Komm nicht zu spät. Du weißt, unsere Patienten warten nicht gerne."

Erleichtert atmete Christian auf, als Sean den Raum verlassen hatte. Er ging zum Medizinschrank und öffnete ihn. Vorsichtig nahm er eine Spritze und einen kleinen Glasflakon aus dem Schrank.

Wenn Quentin es wirklich auf ihn abgesehen hatte wollte er diesmal vorbereitet sein. Zu schmerzlich waren die Erinnerungen an das letzte Mal, wo er ihn mit dem Betäubungsmittel außer Gefecht gesetzt und sich dann an ihm vergangen hatte. Diesmal würde Christian ihn mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlagen.

Er bedauerte es, dass er niemals einen Waffenschein gemacht hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass er nicht zögern würde, Quentin zu erschießen. Er dachte an Abby. Sie war eine Nervensäge gewesen – zugegebenermaßen, und er hatte sich nichts mehr gewünscht, als das sie aus seinem Leben verschwindet. Aber auf diese Weise zu sterben hatte sie nun wirklich nicht verdient!

Christian unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Er schämte sich ein wenig für das Gefühl der Erleichterung, dass ihn überkommen hatte, nachdem feststand, dass nicht Kimber unter dem Leichentuch lag sondern Abby. Er überlegte, was er getan hätte, wenn es Kimber gewesen wäre. Hätte er geweint, geschrieen, getobt, wäre er zusammengebrochen? Christian schloss die Augen. Sean hatte Recht. Er quälte sich mit diesen Gedanken nur selber. Kimber war in Sicherheit. Er musste nur fest daran glauben.

Christian steckte die Spritze und das Betäubungsmittel in seine Jackentasche und verließ den Raum.


	12. Chapter 12

_Eine weitere Woche ging ins Land, ohne dass eine Hiobsbotschaft kam, dass der „Schlitzer von Miami" wieder ein neues Opfer gefunden hatte. Christian fragte sich, ob an dem Spruch „Die Zeit heilt die Wunden" etwas Wahres dran war, denn er dachte immer weniger an die tote Abby. Anscheinend funktionierte diese Weisheit aber wohl nicht bei allen Dingen. Denn je mehr er versuchte, Kimber zu vergessen, desto weniger konnte er den Gedanken an sie verdrängen. In manchen Nächten träumte er sogar, dass sie wieder zusammen wären, sie ihren weichen warmen Körper an ihn schmiegte und sein Gesicht mit Küssen bedeckte. Es war jedes Mal deprimierend nach so einem Traum aufzuwachen, um dann festzustellen, dass man alleine im Bett lag._

Christian verließ die Dusche und griff sich seinen Bademantel, der über einem Haken hing. Er hatte gerade das Wohnzimmer betreten und griff nach der Fernbedienung, um den Fernseher einzuschalten, als er vor der Tür ein lautes Rumpeln vernahm. Er schaute auf die Uhr. Es war erst 7 Uhr morgens. Eine Uhrzeit, wo er normalerweise keinen Besuch bekam. Mit gerunzelter Stirn ging er durch den Flur und öffnete die Tür. Überrascht zog er dann die Augenbrauen nach oben. Vor ihm stand eine junge Frau, die gerade dabei war, einen Koffer wieder aufzuheben. Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn mit einem verlegenen Blick an, als sie bemerkte, wie die Tür sich öffnete.

„Tut mir leid. Ich hoffe, ich habe sie nicht geweckt? Ich wollte ihnen das hier zurückbringen." Sie hielt Christian den Koffer entgegen.

Einen Moment war Christian zu verblüfft, um reagieren zu können. Mit gerunzelter Stirn starrte er die junge Frau an.

„Sie sind doch Dr. Troy, Dr. Christian Troy?" fragte sie verunsichert durch seine zögerliche Reaktion.

Christian nickte.

„Alicia Garner." Sie lächelte. „Ich bin eine Freundin von Kimber. Sie bat mich, ihnen den Koffer zurückzubringen."

Christian fand langsam seine Sprache wieder. „Wie geht es ihr?"

„Gut", gab Alicia knapp zur Antwort.

Christian atmete erleichtert auf. Wenigstens hatte Quentin ihr noch keinen Besuch abgestattet.

„Wieso kommt sie nicht selber vorbei?" fragte Christian. Er wusste, dass die Frage rhetorisch war, denn natürlich wusste er genau, wieso Kimber den Kontakt mit ihm vermied.

Alicia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das müssen sie Kimber fragen. Sie hat mir nie viel über ihre Beziehung erzählt. Und es interessiert mich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht." Sie drehte sich um, um zu gehen.

„Wollen sie nicht einen Moment hereinkommen?" fragte Christian schnell.

Alicia schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht, dass das so eine gute Idee ist."

Christian überlegte fieberhaft, wie er Alicia zum Bleiben überreden konnte. Sie war seine einzige Chance, etwas mehr über Kimber zu erfahren. Er kratzte seinen ganzen Charme zusammen.

„Sie können doch jetzt nicht einfach gehen", sagte er lächelnd. „Ich habe mich doch noch gar nicht dafür bedankt, dass sie mir den Koffer zurückgebracht haben."

„Na gut", gab Alicia schließlich nach. „Wenn sie mich so lieb bitten."

Sie warf ihre schulterlangen dunkelbraunen Haare zurück und ging schmunzelnd an Christian vorbei. Wohlwollend schaute sie sich um. Eindeutig das Apartment eines Junggesellen, ging es ihr durch den Kopf.

„Ich ziehe mich gerade an", sagte Christian, dem ganz plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass er immer noch im Bademantel war. „Nehmen sie doch bitte so lange im Wohnzimmer Platz. Ich komme gleich wieder."

Alicia nickte. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Ein gerahmtes Foto im Regal erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie ging darauf zu und nahm es nachdenklich in die Hand. Das Bild zeigte Kimber und Christian. Anscheinend stammte das Bild aus glücklichen Tagen, denn sie hatten ihre Arme umeinander geschlungen und sahen sich mit Blicken an, wie es nur Verliebte tun. Alicia seufzte.

„Darf ich ihnen etwas anbieten? Tee, Kaffee, einen Drink?" Christian war unbemerkt hinter sie getreten.

Alicia wirbelte erschrocken herum. Das Bild rutschte aus ihren Händen und fiel zu Boden. Ein klirrendes Geräusch war zu hören, als der Glasrahmen auf dem harten Boden in tausend Scherben zersprang.

„Oh nein ..." Alicia bückte sich instinktiv, doch Christian griff nach ihrem Arm und zog sie wieder hoch. „Lassen sie es liegen. Es ist sowieso zu spät ..."

Alicia sah ihn an. Sie erkannte die Doppeldeutigkeit in seiner Äußerung und sah seinen traurigen Blick. „Es tut mir leid!" sagte sie aufrichtig.

Christian nickte. „Schon in Ordnung. Ich fege es nachher weg", sagte er mit monotoner Stimme. Ohne die Scherben auf dem Boden weiter zu beachten drehte er sich um und ging zum Sofa hinüber. „Kimber hatte mir bei unserem letzten Treffen erzählt, dass sie bei einer Freundin wohnt. Sind sie diese Freundin?" fragte er.

Alicia nickte. „Kimber und ich lernten uns vor 1,5 Jahren bei einem Modelwettbewerb kennen", gab Alicia bereitwillig Auskunft. „Obwohl wir total verschieden waren, verstanden wir uns auf Anhieb. Doch dann trennten sich unsere Wege wieder. Sie wurde eine berühmte Porno Produzentin, ich versuchte die Bretter zu erobern, die die Welt bedeuten."

„Sie sind also Schauspielerin?" fragte Christian interessiert.

Alicia nickte. „Ja, ich versuche es", sagte sie seufzend. „Aber es ist ein harter Job. Ich wünschte manchmal, ich hätte auf meine Mutter gehört und einen soliden Job erlernt."

„Wo wohnen sie?" wechselte Christian plötzlich das Thema. Er wünschte sich dann, dass er nicht so mit der Tür ins Haus gefallen wäre, denn er sah, dass Alicias Gesicht plötzlich einen abweisenden Ausdruck annahm. So freizügig sie über ihre eigenen privaten Dinge gesprochen hatte, so zugeknöpft gab sie sich nun bei diesem Thema. Christian erkannte, dass er einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte.

„Hören sie, Dr. Troy ..."

„Christian. Nennen sie mich Christian", unterbrach er sie.

„Na gut ... Christian ... Ich habe Kimber versprechen müssen, dass ich ihnen nicht verrate, wo sie sich aufhält. Sie hat genug durchgemacht. Sie ist gerade dabei, ihr Leben neu zu ordnen. Und sie will sie nicht mehr wiedersehen."

Christian schluckte. Schuldbewusst senkte er den Kopf. Er hatte gewusst, dass es nicht einfach sein würde, wieder Kontakt zu ihr aufzunehmen, aber dass sie ihn nie mehr wiedersehen wollte war ein harter Schlag für ihn.

„Würden sie ihr etwas ausrichten?" fragte er leise.

Alicia nicke.

Christian holte tief Luft. „Sagen sie ihr, dass ich ..." Er brach den Satz ab. Was sollte er ihr sagen? Ich liebe dich, komm zu mir zurück ... Abby ist tot ... Quentin ist zurück ... Du bist möglicherweise in Lebensgefahr ...? Das waren Dinge, die er ihr selber sagen musste. „... ich wünsche ihr alles Gute und hoffe, dass sie glücklich wird."

Alicia runzelte die Stirn. Sie konnte sich nicht ganz dem Eindruck entziehen, dass er ihr eigentlich etwas ganz anderes hatte sagen wollen. „Ich werde es ihr ausrichten." Sie stand auf. „Es tut mir leid wegen des Bildes", sagte sie.

Christian nickte. Er begleitete sie zur Tür.

„Ich wünschte, wir hätten uns unter anderen Umständen kennen gelernt", sagte Alicia lächelnd. Sie öffnete die Tür und verließ das Apartment.

Christian sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher, bevor er ins Wohnzimmer ging und zum Telefonbuch griff. Es war zwar nur eine geringe Chance, aber zumindest war es eine Chance. Hastig blätterte er die Seiten durch, bis er beim „G" ankam. Mit dem Finger fuhr er die Zeilen ab, bis er schließlich „Garner" fand. Stöhnend fuhr er sich durchs Haar. Es gab 21 Einträge mit diesem Namen in Miami – von A. Garner bis Alicia Garner. Und was war, wenn sie überhaupt nicht in Miami wohnte, schoss es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf. Dann war die Chance, sie ausfindig zu machen so groß, wie eine Nadel in einem Heuhaufen zu finden. Seufzend griff Christian nach dem Hörer und begann, die erste Telefonnummer einzutippen.


	13. Chapter 13

_**In Alicias Apartment**_

„Er ist süß."

„Wer?" Kimber kam aus dem Badezimmer, die Zahnbürste in der Hand und sah Alicia fragend an, die gerade dabei war, sich vor dem großen Spiegel im Schlafzimmer abzuschminken.

„Dein Dr. Troy", antworte sie schmunzelnd.

Kimber ließ die Zahnbürste sinken und sah Alicia fassungslos an. „Du solltest nur den Koffer zurückbringen und dich nicht gleich in ihn verlieben!" 

Alicia lachte. „Eifersüchtig?"

Kimber drehte sich wortlos um und ging ins Badezimmer zurück. Mit einer verhaltenen Wut im Bauch begann sie, ihre Zähne zu bearbeiten. Sie schalt sich selber dafür, dass sie Alicia zu ihm geschickt hatte. Natürlich, einer Frau wie Alicia, mit ihrer wohlgeformten sexy Figur, den langen Beinen, der bronzefarbenen Haut und dem makellosen Gesicht konnte wohl kaum ein Mann wiederstehen.

„Habe ich da vielleicht einen wunden Punkt getroffen?" Alicia war unbemerkt hinter sie getreten.

Kimber legte die Zahnbürste unsanft auf dem Waschbeckenrand ab. „War es wenigstens schön?" fragte sie sarkastisch. Sie spülte den Mund aus und spuckte das Wasser, nach einem kurzen Zögern, ins Waschbecken. Für einen Moment hatte sie wirklich das Bedürfnis gehabt, es Alicia ins Gesicht zu spucken.

„Es ist nichts zwischen uns gewesen, falls du das meinst."

„Wer's glaubt ..." Kimber verdrehte die Augen.

„Hör auf damit!" sagte Alicia energisch. „Du weißt, dass ich dir niemals den Freund ausspannen würde."

„Christian Troy ist nicht mein Eigentum", sagte Kimber gespielt gleichgültig. „Er kann tun und lassen, was er will. Du kannst ihn haben wenn du willst."

Alicia seufzte. „Er will mich nicht, er will dich!"

„Hat er das gesagt?"

„Er musste nichts sagen. Ich habe seinen Blick gesehen, als ich deinen Namen erwähnte." Alicia drehte Kimber zu sich herum, damit sie ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. „Meine Güte Kimber, der Mann liebt dich! Was willst du denn noch?"

„Und wenn er auf Knien angerutscht käme und mich um Verzeihung bitten würde. Ich würde nicht mehr zu ihm zurückkehren!" sagte Kimber entschlossen.

„Hast du Angst, er könnte dich umstimmen?" fragte Alicia.

„Nein, ich bin fertig mit ihm."

„Es würde dir also nichts ausmachen, wenn ich oder eine andere Frau etwas mit ihm anfangen würde?" fragte Alicia skeptisch.

„Nein." Kimber drehte sich schnell um und streifte ihr Nachthemd über. Sie wollte nicht, dass Alicia sah, dass sie mit den Tränen kämpfte. Der Gedanke an ihn schmerzte immer noch.

„Ich soll dir etwas von ihm ausrichten", sagte Alicia. „Er wünscht dir alles Gute und möchte dass du glücklich wirst."

Kimber gab den Kampf gegen die Tränen auf. Sie ließ sich auf den Badewannenrand sinken und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. „Wieso kann er mich nicht in Ruhe lassen?" schluchzte sie. „Wieso tut es so verdammt weh?"

„Weil du ihn immer noch liebst", sagte Alicia ruhig. „Und Liebe ist etwas, was nicht so schnell vergeht." Sie setzte sich neben Kimber auf den Rand der Badewanne und zog sie in ihre Arme. „Geh zu ihm!" sagte sie eindringlich. „Rede mit ihm. Versucht eure Meinungsverschiedenheiten zu klären. Ich bin sicher, dass ihr einen Weg finden werdet."

Kimber schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht. Ich kann nicht mehr mit ihm zusammenleben. Zuviel ist geschehen." Sie rückte ein Stück von Alicia weg und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. „Ich habe erkannt, wie oberflächlich unser Leben war. Ich habe unzählige Jahre damit verschwendet, mir Gedanken darüber zu machen, ob mein Nagellack und Lippenstift zu meinem Outfit passen. Ich habe 600 Dollar pro Jahr für Besuche im Fitness Studio ausgegeben. Ich habe eine Fettabsaugung vornehmen lassen, nur um in mein Hochzeitskleid zu passen. Und wieso das ganze?" Kimber beantwortete sich die Frage selber, indem sie fortfuhr. „Weil ich die perfekte „10" sein wollte und geglaubt habe, dass Schönheit alles ist, was auf dieser Welt zählt." Sie griff nach einem Taschentuch und schnäuzte sich die Nase. „Und Christian hat mich in dem Glauben auch noch bestärkt."

„Du hast ein furchtbares Trauma erlitten", begann Alicia vorsichtig. „Vielleicht solltest du darüber nachdenken, dir professionelle Hilfe zu suchen."

Kimber sah ihre Freundin empört an. „Ich bin nicht verrückt!"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Das sagt doch keiner. Aber ich glaube, dass du Hilfe brauchst, um das Erlebte zu verarbeiten."

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe!" sagte Kimber störrisch. „Ich bin bisher ganz gut alleine klar gekommen."

„Ach ja? Sieh dich an!" Alicia schob Kimber vor den Spiegel. „Du isst nicht mehr, du schläfst nicht mehr, du gehst nicht mehr unter Menschen, du igelst dich hier total ein, lässt sogar tagsüber die Jalousien runter und wachst jede Nacht schreiend auf. Du bist nur noch ein Schatten deiner selbst! Dein Peiniger hat dich vielleicht körperlich am Leben gelassen, aber seelisch bist du tot!"

Kimber starrte immer noch ihr Spiegelbild an, als Alicia das Badezimmer längst verlassen hatte. Sie fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger vorsichtig über die verheilten Narben in ihrem Gesicht. Christian hatte wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet, musste sie neidlos gestehen. Ohne ihn und sein Können und Wissen als Chirurg, wäre sie ein Monster geblieben.

Alicia hatte Recht. Sie sah wirklich furchterregend aus. Kein Wunder, dass sie nach den Vorstellungsgesprächen nur Absagen erhielt. Nicht einmal Schminke konnte noch verbergen, wie schlecht es ihr wirklich ging. Sie hatte gehofft, dass die Zeit auch die seelischen Wunden heilen würde, doch die Erinnerungen an das grausige Erlebnis verfolgten sie Tag und Nacht.

Alicia hatte gesagt, dass Christian sie noch liebte. Wieso war er dann mit einer anderen Frau im Bett gewesen? Kimber presste einen feuchten Lappen gegen ihre Stirn. Sie wollte nicht über Christian nachdenken. Die Erinnerungen taten zu weh.

Sie schloss die Augen. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah sie Christian vor sich, wie er vor ihr gekniet und seine Trauformel gesprochen hatte. Kimber spürte erneut, wie Tränen in ihr hochstiegen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte sie so den Gedanken an ihn vertreiben. Es war aus und vorbei! Und je eher sie diese Tatsache akzeptieren würde, desto eher konnte sie wieder zu einem normalen Leben zurückkehren. Kimber löschte das Licht und verließ das Badezimmer.


	14. Chapter 14

_Drei Tage waren vergangen, seit Christian sich die Finger wundgetippt hatte, um Alicia Garners Telefonnummer herauszufinden. Und er war schließlich fündig geworden. Zumindest glaubte er das, denn die reizende Stimme auf dem Anrufbeantworter hatte exakt nach Alicias geklungen._

Nachdem er die Telefonnummer wusste, war es einfach gewesen, auch noch die dazugehörige Adresse in Erfahrung zu bringen. Nun stand einem Besuch eigentlich nichts mehr im Wege. Bis auf eine Kleinigkeit. Um sein Vorhaben durchzuführen brauchte er einen Tag Urlaub. Und er war sich nicht sicher, ob Sean ihm diesen bewilligen würde. Christian wollte abwarten, bis sich ihm eine günstige Chance bot. Und dieser Moment schien gekommen, als beide Chirurgen im Vorraum zum OP standen und sich ihre Hände am Waschbecken wuschen.

„Ich wollte dich etwas fragen ..." begann Christian zögernd, während er den Seifenschaum bis zu seinen Ellenbogen hoch verteilte.

„Ach tatsächlich?" Sean sah ihn schmunzelnd an. „Was für ein Zufall! Ich wollte dich auch gerade etwas fragen."

„Um was geht es?" fragte Christian stirnrunzelnd.

„Wäre es möglich, dass du mich morgen für ein paar Stunden vertreten kannst?" fragte Sean.

Christian seufzte innerlich. Ausgerechnet morgen! „Wieso, was ist denn?" fragte er neugierig.

„Julia hat einen Termin bei ihrem Gynäkologen, und ich würde gerne dabei sein", erklärte Sean.

„Baby Fernsehen?" fragte Christian lächelnd.

„Ja, das auch", nickte Sean," aber wir wollen auf Nummer Sicher gehen und noch mal einen Test machen lassen."

„Noch ein Test?" fragte Christian verwundert. „Ich dachte, sie hätten damals im Labor lediglich die Testergebnisse vertauscht." Er sah Sean beunruhigt an. „Es geht dem Baby doch gut, oder?"

„Ja, aber wir wollen kein Risiko eingehen. Es war doch schon ein ziemlicher Schock, als wir damals das falsche Ergebnis der Fruchtwasseruntersuchung erhielten." Sean seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob wir die Kraft und den Mut gehabt hätten, ein behindertes Kind großzuziehen."

„Es ist gut, dass sich noch alles rechtzeitig aufgeklärt hat", sagte Christian.

„Ein Skandal ist es!" stieß Sean ungehalten hervor. „Wenn wir uns solche Fehler erlauben würden, würden wir unsere Zulassung als Ärzte verlieren!"

Christian sah seinen Freund mitfühlend an. „Tut mir leid, dass ihr das durchmachen musstet", sagte er aufrichtig.

„Also was ist, ist mein Urlaub bewilligt?" hakte Sean noch einmal nach.

„Klar doch", nickte Christian. „Ich habe mir den OP Plan angeschaut. Es sind nur 4 kleinere Eingriffe. Das schaffe ich gut alleine."

Sean sah ihn dankbar an. „Was wolltest du mich vorhin fragen?" wechselte er das Thema.

„Ich wollte dich auch um einen Tag Urlaub bitten", sagte Christian grinsend.

„Du willst Urlaub?" fragte Sean verwundert. „Du hattest doch gerade erst welchen."

Die ganze Zeit über hatte Christian die große Neuigkeit für sich behalten, doch nun konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Ich weiß, wo Kimber ist!" platzte es aus ihm heraus.

„Hat sie sich bei dir gemeldet?" fragte Sean überrascht.

„Nicht direkt", druckste Christian herum. Er erzählte Sean von Alicias Besuch und wie er ihre Telefonnummer und Adresse herausgefunden hatte.

Sean konnte Christians freudigen Ausbruch nicht so ganz teilen. „Sie wird nicht gerade erfreut sein, wenn du unangemeldet dort auftauchst", gab er ihm zu bedenken.

Christian sah Sean verwundert an. „Du bist doch derjenige gewesen, der mit geraten hat, die Initiative zu ergreifen. Ich zitiere dich mal." Er räusperte sich. „In lebensbedrohlichen Situationen ist alles erlaubt, oder willst du darauf warten, dass Quentin dir ihren Kopf auf dem silbernen Tablett serviert?" gab er Seans Worte wieder.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte mich für meinen Ausrutscher schon entschuldigt", seufzte Sean. „Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, was ich damals sagte." 

Christian schüttelte den Kopf. „Darum geht es doch gar nicht. Ich dachte, du wärst dafür gewesen, dass ich nach ihr suche und wir uns aussprechen."

„Das war, bevor ich wusste, dass Kimber dich nicht mehr wiedersehen will", erwiderte Sean trocken.

Christian sah ihn fassungslos an. „Du fällst mir in den Rücken?"

„Nein, ich versuche dir nur klar zu machen, dass es an der Zeit ist, dass du auch einmal auf ihre Bedürfnisse Rücksicht nimmst."

„Und was ist mit meinen?" fragte Christian empört.

Sean rollte theatralisch mit den Augen. „Du wirst die Frauen niemals verstehen," sagte er seufzend. „Je mehr du sie bedrängst, desto eher wird sie sich zurückziehen."

Christian starrte schweigend auf den Seifenschaum an seinen Händen und Armen, der sich langsam zu verfestigen begann.

„Ich weiß, was sie dir bedeutet", versuchte Sean einzulenken. „Aber was du vor hast ist der falsche Weg." Er spülte seine Hände ein letztes Mal ab und ging zur Tür. „Komm jetzt! Wir haben da draußen einen Patienten, der auf uns wartet."

Christian nickte. Er drehte den Wasserhahn auf und spülte den Seifenschaum ab. Ganz so kampflos, wie Sean es von ihm erwartete, würde er sie nicht aufgeben.

„Christian komm endlich!" Sean wurde langsam ungeduldig. „Der Patient ist schon unter Narkose." 

Christian drehte seufzend den Wasserhahn ab und folgte Sean dann in den OP.


	15. Chapter 15

_Angespannt, die Hände um das Lenkrad gekrampft, steuerte Christian seinen Wagen die Autobahn entlang. Er fuhr einem unbekannten Schicksal entgegen. Entgegen Seans Empfehlung, Kimber in Ruhe zu lassen, hatte er für sich entschieden, sie aufzusuchen. Er wusste nicht, was ihn erwarten würde. Aber er hoffte, dass sie zumindest sein „Friedensgeschenk", einen Strauß weißer Calla-Lilien, annehmen würde. Er glaubte zwar nicht, dass sie sonderlich begeistert von seinem Auftauchen war, aber taten- und hilflos zu Hause herumzusitzen, erschien ihm auch nicht die passende Lösung zu sein. Christian drückte den Knopf der Schiebedachautomatik, und das Verdeck fuhr zurück. Die Luft war stickig, schwül, und er wischte sich mit dem Arm über die Stirn. Wahrscheinlich wäre eine Friedenstaube in diesem Fall angebrachter, dachte er nicht ohne Ironie._

Er erinnerte sich an ihr letztes Treffen, als sie Abbys Bild gefunden und realisiert hatte, dass er sie die ganze Zeit über betrogen hatte. Christian schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er würde seinen ganzen Charme spielen lassen müssen, um wieder gutzumachen, was er ihr angetan hatte. Und wahrscheinlich würde nicht einmal das reichen. Er hatte sie verletzt, und er hatte zum wiederholten Male ihr Vertrauen misstraut, und aus der Vergangenheit wusste er, wie nachtragend und stur Kimber sein konnte.

Christian blinzelte. Er versuchte sich auf den Verkehr zu konzentrieren, was in der derzeitigen Situation gar nicht so einfach war. Er spürte, wie seine Hände immer feuchter, und der Klos in seinem Hals immer dicker wurde, je näher er dem Ziel rückte. Er warf einen Blick auf die Straßenkarte, die er neben sich auf den Beifahrersitz gelegt hatte. Sehr weit konnte es nun nicht mehr sein. Er bremste scharf und fuhr von der Autobahn ab.

Während er weiter die Landstraße entlang fuhr, fragte er sich, ob Sean ihm seine kleine Lüge abgenommen hatte. Er hatte ihn morgens angerufen und behauptet, dass er sich den Magen verdorben hätte und deshalb nicht zur Arbeit erscheinen könne. Sean war nicht dumm. Wahrscheinlich hatte er längst seine Absicht durchschaut, aber das war Christian egal. Überhaupt war ihm derzeit alles egal. Sein alleiniger Gedanke galt Kimber, und obwohl er nicht wusste, was ihn dort erwartete, empfand er so etwas wie Vorfreude.

Christian verlangsamte die Fahrt und begann, die Straßenschilder zu lesen. Hier irgendwo muss es sein. Er bog in eine Seitenstraße ein und hielt. Er drückte wieder den Knopf für die Schiebedachautomatik und wartete, bis das Dach zurückgefahren war bevor er schließlich ausstieg.

Neugierig schaute sich um. Nicht unbedingt eine Gegend, wo man nachts alleine auf die Straße gehen sollte, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Hatte Alicia nicht behauptet sie wäre Schauspielerin? Wieso lebte sie dann in so einer ärmlichen Gegend? Christian fühlte sich ein wenig deplaziert in seinem teuren Gucci Anzug. Er wollte einen guten Eindruck auf Kimber machen, aber hier wirkte sein Outfit eher protzig und angeberisch.

Vielleicht, schoss es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf, hatte er doch die falsche Alicia Garner erwischt, und die „echte" hatte ihr Apartment in einer ganz anderen Gegend. Seufzend wischte er sich wieder übers Gesicht. Die Hitze war heute wirklich unerträglich. Er schaute auf die Blumen in seinem Arm. Wenn sie nicht bald Wasser bekämen, würden sie elendig verdursten.

Christian setzte die Sonnenbrille ab und öffnete die beiden oberen Knöpfe seines Hemdes, bevor er das alte baufällige Gebäude betrat, in dem er Alicias Wohnung vermutete. Noch bevor er die Treppe hinaufgehen konnte, sprach ihn eine ältere Frau an.

„Hey sie!" Sie musterte ihn abschätzig. „Wo wollen sie hin?"

Christian räusperte sich. „Ich möchte zu Alicia Garner", sagte er freundlich.

Die alte Frau nickte. „Zweites Stockwerk", sagte sie knapp.

„Danke." Christian zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Er wollte gerade die Treppe nach oben gehen, als die alte Dame ihn zurückrief.

„Sagen sie dieser Schlampe, dass sie mir noch 2 Monatsmieten schuldet!"

Christian schluckte. „Sind sie die Besitzerin?"

Die alte Frau nickte. „Und eins sage ich ihnen gleich. Wenn sie nicht binnen 24 Stunden mit Barem rüber kommt, werfe ich sie und ihre Freundin achtkantig raus!" sagte sie drohend.

Christian zog seine Brieftasche hervor. „Wieviel?" fragte er knapp.

„600."

Schweigend stellte Christian der Frau einen Scheck über den gewünschten Betrag aus.

„Es gibt doch noch wahre Kavaliere!" Die alte Frau verzog ihr Gesicht zu einem Lächeln. „Einen schönen Tag noch." Sie nickte ihm zu und verschwand in ihrer Wohnung.

Christian rieb sich stöhnend die Stirn. Das war schlimmer als der schlimmste Alptraum, den er jemals erlebt hatte. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass Kimber und Alicia wirklich hier wohnten. Langsam ging er die Treppe hinauf, bis er schließlich vor einer Tür stand, an der ein Schild angebracht war auf dem der Name der Mieterin stand „A. Garner."

Christian nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen, bevor er erst zaghaft und dann etwas forscher klopfte. Während er lauschte, ob von drinnen Geräusche zu hören waren, spürte er, wie sein Mund immer trockener und seine Hände immer feuchter wurden. Er presste den Strauß weißer Calla-Lilien an sich und versuchte ruhig zu atmen.

Kimber saß im Schneidersitz auf dem alten Sofa im Wohnzimmer und sah sich eine Fernsehsendung an. Einer Tätigkeit, der sie mindestens 4-8 Stunden am Tag nachging, seitdem sie arbeitslos war. Überhaupt empfand sie ihr jetziges Leben nur noch als öde. Es gab Tage, da sehnte sich nach ihrem alten Leben zurück. Und ganz automatisch dachte sie dabei dann auch an Christian. Alicia hatte behauptet, dass sie Christian immer noch lieben würde, und tief in ihrem Inneren wusste Kimber, dass sie recht hatte. Doch auch wenn sie Christian immer noch liebte, so verachtete, ja hasste sie geradezu, was er tat und womit er seinen Lebensunterhalt verdiente. Wie sollte sie mit ihm zusammen leben, wenn sie alles hasste was ihm wichtig war, was sein Leben ausmachte? Kimber schaute sich um. Sie wusste, dass sie nur vorübergehend bei Alicia wohnen konnte. Und der Gedanke an die Zukunft machte ihr Angst. Alicia hatte schon kaum gewusst, wie sie über die Runden kommen sollte, bevor sie eingezogen war, und nun war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch Alicia aus der Wohnung rausflog, weil sie die Miete nicht zahlen konnte.

Kimber war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass sie das leise Klopfen an der Tür erst gar nicht wahr nahm. Erst als das Geräusch lauter wurde stand sie schließlich auf. Sie griff nach der Fernbedienung und machte den Fernseher aus, bevor sie zur Tür ging.


	16. Chapter 16

_Kimber glaubte, ein Deja Vu Erlebnis zu haben, als sie schließlich die Tür öffnete. Er hatte damals genauso vor ihrer Tür gestanden, mit denselben Blumen im Arm. Zwei Jahre war das nun her, und seitdem hatte sich vieles verändert. Diesmal würde sie nicht so bereitwillig in seine Arme sinken und ihn küssen, obwohl jede Faser ihres Körpers danach verlangte._

„Christian ..." war alles, was sie herausbrachte.

Er lächelte schief und streckte ihr etwas ungelenk den Blumenstrauß entgegen. „Sie brauchen Wasser, sonst gehen sie ein."

Er schalt sich dafür, dass ihm nichts geistreicheres zur Begrüßung einfiel, aber bei ihrem Anblick waren sämtliche, in seinem Kopf vorformulierten Sätze, zu einem Einheitsbrei verschmolzen. Er konnte sie die ganze Zeit nur wieder anstarren und kam sich dabei völlig linkisch und dümmlich vor.

Kimber nahm den Strauß weißer Calla-Lilien entgegen und vergrub ihre Nase in den Blütenblättern. Sie hatte diese Situation gleichermaßen herbeigesehnt wie auch gefürchtet. Ihn so plötzlich wiederzusehen, warf all ihre Pläne, sich ihm gegenüber distanziert zu verhalten, über den Haufen.

„Wie ... hast du mich gefunden?" stotterte sie.

„Es war nicht so schwierig, nachdem ich Alicias Nachnamen kannte", erklärte er lächelnd.

Kimber nickte. Sie fühlte sich wie nackt unter seinen prüfenden Blicken. Verlegen schaute sie an sich herunter. Wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass er kommt, hätte sie ein anderes Outfit gewählt.

Christian konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr wenden. Trotz des weiten Jogginganzuges, den sie trug, konnte man erkennen, wie dünn sie geworden war. Sie trug das Haar offen, und Christian sah, dass über die kahlen Stellen am Kopf langsam wieder Haar wuchs.

„Komm besser herein", forderte Kimber ihn auf. „Die Besitzerin des Hauses sieht es nicht so gerne, wenn wir Männerbesuch bekommen."

„Darum habe ich mich bereits gekümmert", sagte Christan.

Kimber sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Was meinst du mit „gekümmert"?

„Ich habe ihr 600 Dollar für zwei Monatsmieten gegeben", erklärte Christian. Er betrat die Wohnung und schaute sich um. „Du kannst nicht hier bleiben", sagte er dann in einem bestimmenden Ton. „Ich besorge dir eine andere Wohnung in einer besseren Gegend."

Seine Worte waren wie eine kalte Dusche für Kimber. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Was fällt dir überhaupt ein? Tauchst hier unangemeldet auf und meinst, gleich wieder über mein Leben bestimmen zu können! Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht. Alicia und ich sind bisher auch gut ohne dich zurecht gekommen." Sie holte tief Luft, bevor sie weitersprach. „Sie gab mir ein Zuhause, als es mir dreckig ging. Ohne sie wäre ich auf der Straße gelandet!"

„Du willst diese Bruchbude doch wohl nicht „Zuhause" nennen", sagte Christian abfällig.

Kimber stemmte ihr Hände in die Hüften. „Wieso bist du überhaupt gekommen? Um mir zu zeigen, was für ein armes, bemitleidenswertes Würstchen ich ohne dich bin?" Sie ging auf ihn zu und sah ihm fest in die Augen. Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht vor unterdrückter Wut, als sie weitersprach. „Du glaubst immer noch, dass man mit Geld alles bekommen kann, nicht wahr Christian? Aber ich bin nicht käuflich!"

Christian erkannte, dass er einen fatalen Fehler begangen hatte. Für einen Moment hatte er vergessen, was sie durchgemacht hatte und was der Grund für ihre Trennung gewesen war. „Jesus, Kimber, bitte hör mich an!" flehte er.

„Verschwinde Christian! Oder ich rufe die Polizei!" 

„Das würdest du nicht tun."

„Versuch es doch." Kimber streckte trotzig ihr Kinn vor. „Ich könnte behaupten, dass du versucht hast, hier einzubrechen. In dieser Gegend keine Seltenheit."

„Ich will doch nur mit dir reden!" sagte Christian verzweifelt.

„Ich aber nicht mit dir."

Er ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, doch Kimber wich zurück. „Geh Christian!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf während er weiter auf sie zuging.

Kimber wich immer weiter vor ihm zurück, bis sie hinter sich die Wand spürte. Instinktiv hob sie die Arme, um ihn abzuwehren, doch seine Hände legten sich wie Fesseln um ihre Handgelenke. Kimber wusste, dass es zwecklos war, gegen ihn anzukämpfen und sie wollte es auch überhaupt nicht. Ihr Pulsschlag beschleunigte sich, als er sich langsam über sie beugte. Der Duft seines Aftershaves benebelte ihre Sinne.

„Hör mich an, nur eine Minute!" flehte er. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, und seine Stimme zitterte leicht. „Quentin lebt!" stieß er hervor. „Er hat seinen Tod nur vorgespielt und ist nun wieder in Miami. Er hat zwei Menschen getötet, und ich dachte, dass er vielleicht wiedergekommen ist, um dich zu holen. Nur deshalb bin ich hier. Ich wollte dich warnen." Er ließ Kimber abrupt los und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Das war es, was ich dir sagen wollte, und nun..." sagte er mit tonloser Stimme", ... werde ich dich in Ruhe lassen." Er drehte sich um und verließ die Wohnung, ohne sich noch einmal nach Kimber umzuschauen.

Kimber stand da wie erstarrt, völlig geschockt von seinem Geständnis. Nur ein Gedanke beherrschte sie. Christian war gegangen und diesmal vielleicht für immer. Ihre Beine gaben unter ihr nach, und sie sank weinend auf den Fußboden.

Christian verließ fast fluchtartig das Gebäude. Er hätte Kimber nicht so brutal und offen mit der Wahrheit konfrontieren sollen, doch sie hatte ihm keine andere Wahl gelassen. Seufzend fuhr er sich durchs Haar. Er hatte es gründlich vermasselt – mal wieder! Wahrscheinlich würde Sean frohlocken, wenn er ihm zuhause davon erzählen würde. Er hatte ihn ja schließlich auch gewarnt, dass er Kimber nicht so bedrängen sollte. Wieso konnte er nicht einmal auf andere hören, schalt Christian sich selber. Seufzend legte er die Arme ums Lenkrad und legte den Kopf darauf. Ein fataler Fehler, wie er schnell feststellen musste.

Er fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz, als die Nadel der Betäubungsspritze in seinen Hals eindrang. Für einen Moment versuchte er noch gegen das Gefühl der Schwäche und Hilflosigkeit anzukämpfen, das ihn ganz plötzlich überfiel, doch er gab den Kampf schließlich auf. Bewusstlos sank Christian über dem Lenkrad zusammen.


End file.
